Emotions
by dragonseeker55
Summary: Serena and Darien have been fighting each other for three years. What happens when each other's emotions get in the way? Revised greatly, but please don't hurt me, new author, no flames
1. Chapter 1

Emotions

Full Summary:

Serena and Darien are both juniors; her in high school, him in college. Serena's grown into a beautiful young woman, (you know, all slender, muscular, and cute?) and Darien's still Mr. Bachelor of Tokyo. He's currently looking for a girlfriend, FYI. Anyways, Serena's been Sailor Moon and Darien's been the infamous Tuxedo Mask for 4 years, but they're still trying to find out the other's secret identities. The Sailor Team has been together for a couple years. This story is mostly Serena/Darien romance. Serena earns the heart Transformation Brooch.

Chapter One: Introduction

She remembered the first time she had seen him, over three years ago in her best friend's family-owned jewelry store. That was when she had first transformed into Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice, and had defeated her first Youma.

He was handsome; the black-and-white silk tuxedo that hugged his lean and toned body, the white felt mask that covered his gorgeous midnight blue eyes. She giggled when she thought of his top hat, which at first looked silly on him, and sighed when she remembered his red-and-black silk cape that he always wore that made him look heroic. In short, she thought him her superhero.

She couldn't stop thinking about him; she hadn't stopped since she had first met him. She winced as her ankle throbbed again, and recalled last night's encounter with him, when she had been injured after defeating a difficult Youma.

(_Flashback)_

_She sat between two rosebushes, her ankle sprained and swelling underneath the leather of her bright red knee-high boots. For once, she cursed the footwear; she couldn't wriggle off the wretched thing, and her leg throbbed with more pain. She whimpered softly._

_He found her there; huddled and biting her lip in obvious pain. He raised an ebony eyebrow; time as it was, he remembered the wailing or screaming she did when she was in pain, but that had been over three years ago. She was grown up, mostly, in mental standards, but most definitely in physical measures._(A/N: no dirty minds, people. Although I'm a hentai myself.)

_He quickly composed himself before emerging from the shelter of the tree he was in. By the way she was looking at him when he was in eyesight, she had heard his graceful drop and his footsteps._

"_Are you okay?" he asked her softly, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. He knelt beside her outstretched leg, gently moving her ankle this way and that, checking it as thoroughly as he could._

_She shook her head. "That stupid Youma caught my leg just before I dusted it," she replied, her sweet voice equally as soft. "Only thing is, this wretched boot won't come off, no matter how much I try to get it to!" Her voice acquired a twinge of frustration, but otherwise stayed calm._

_He raised both eyebrows, making her flush in spite of herself. "Oh, really, then?" he asked her, placing both silk-gloved hands on her knee. Warmth came from his hands to be absorbed by her cold skin, for Tokyo was beginning to thaw from winter to early spring. She appreciated it just now._

_She nodded, a smile touching her full mouth. "Could you help me?" she pleaded, a puppy pout coming on her face. He thought she looked cute, for her golden hair in its buns on her head made it look like she had curved puppy ears. He gently brushed the hair of the ponytails coming off of her buns out of her sparkling sky blue eyes and agreed to help her._

_After twenty minutes of struggling, they finally got the boot off. She smiled and punched her fist in the air, almost toppling over. "Yes!"_

_He only chuckled, a deep sound that sent more shivers down her spine. She loved his voice, for it was so lulling and gentle. "Excited, are we?" he prompted, holding her eyes with his own gorgeous midnight blue ones._

_She only nodded, and a rich, sweet smile lit her face, which made him catch his breath. Shaking his head at her folly, he looked at her ankle and hissed._

_It was swollen, all right, but to the size of a grapefruit. She would have trouble walking, let alone standing. Digging into his Sub-Space pocket, he drew out bandages. If only he had ice. If only._

"_What's that for?" she asked him, curiously pointing at the thing in his hand. He removed his top hat, which revealed soft, thick ebony black hair. He said nothing. Slowly, his hands worked gently on her ankle, while her gloved hand tight on his shoulder kept both of them from falling over. Finally he finished, and rocked back on his heels with a sigh._

"_That'll keep your ankle from swelling anymore. Change it at least once a day, and add ice. Ice works." He looked at her with a stern eye, and she saluted him like a soldier, smiling happily._

"_Yes, sir!" She scooted closer to him. When he raised an eyebrow, she enthusiastically hugged him, saying in his ear, "Thank you, Tuxedo Mask!"_

_He returned it, holding her closely. "It was needed. Plus," he drew back, grasping her shoulders tightly, "I didn't want to see you hurt. I care about you."_

_She blinked. He cared about her? Seriously? Since when? Ever since she had seen him, Luna had warned her to stay away from him, convinced that he was an enemy. The other Sailor Scouts agreed, but they couldn't say he was an enemy, for he was always saving Sailor Moon when she was in danger. Her eyelids grew heavy._

_He snugly put the boot back over her long, slender leg. "There you go," he was saying as she drifted into dreamland._

_(End Flashback)_

That was all Serena Tsukino could remember about last night. Her ankle still throbbed whenever she put too much weight on it. She remembered his lulling voice and his warm, strong arms when he had lifted her and brought her back to her friends.

She sighed as she walked down the street. A car sped by, full of yelling college boys. As they passed her, some saw her and yelled, "Lookin' good, sweetheart!" as they drove through a red light. The others catcalled as Serena made a face.

She was generally good-looking; hot and sexy if she wore the right clothes. She had started working out and eating good food after entering high school as a freshman. She had a fit figure, and now more of the male species started looking at her. (A/N: I'm evil, I know!)

She reached the Crown Arcade, her favorite place to hang out. Opening the doors, she heard the _jingle jingle_ of the bells that announced every entry. Most heads didn't move from the arcade screens; others glanced up, just to see, then went back to their game.

Serena made her way to the counter, where a blonde-haired teenager was cleaning a milkshake glass while whistling a merry tune.

"Hey, Andrew," she called softly when she sat in a stool. The said person turned around and smiled when he saw it was his best friend.

"Serena!" Andrew exclaimed merrily. "Long time, no see, my friend. You are looking especially well today." He looked closely in her sky blue eyes. "Or maybe not. What's wrong?" he asked her, a little worried.

She smiled at his concern, but lied to him, as always. "I tripped, as always, and sprained my ankle. You know me, 'Queen of the Klutz Clan'. And," she added with a touch of anger, "plus college boys were yelling at me _again_. Third time this week!" (A/N: my friend said "Heck yes!" when she read this!)

Andrew shook his head slowly. "You know they only do that because you look good, Sere. And that's a compliment."

Serena blushed a little and muttered thanks. As a thought popped in her head, she perked up. "Andrew?"

"Hm?"

"You think you can make me some cherry lemonade? Please?" Serena asked him politely, sitting up straighter.

Andrew looked at her through the corner of his eye, but shrugged. "Okay, but only for you, Sere."

In a matter of minutes, Serena was calmly drinking a big glass of Andrew's famous cherry lemonade. She absolutely loved it, loved it so much that she it liked better than a chocolate milkshake.

Jingles sounded; someone was entering the Arcade. Serena felt the coldness coming off of the new person, and knew it was _him._

"Hey, Darien!" Andrew called to his other best friend, momentarily forgetting that Serena was sitting there.

Darien Shields, known as Mr. Bachelor in Tokyo and to young girls and women, also known as Jerkface to Serena, made his way to where Serena was sitting. He gently tapped her shoulder, and leaned close enough for his breath to tickle her ear. "Hey, Meatball Head," he said softly, "You're sitting in my spot."

Serena swiveled and looked up. Darien's six-foot-two-inch broad-shouldered frame towered over her, his thick ebony hair veiling his midnight blue eyes. He might be handsome to everyone else, but to Serena he was a big, humongous jerk. However, she stood calmly, drink in hand, her sky blue eyes fierce. His nickname didn't affect her as it used to, but she was still prone to physically hurting him.

"Hello, Darien," her sweet voice held ice in it, and she stood stiff, watching the emotions in his eyes shift. Darien's face was thoroughly surprised, and his ebony eyebrows raised as his eyes widened.

"No nickname from you, Meatball Head? No 'Hi to you, Jerkface'?" he asked her, bewilderment showing on his face now. He placed a hand over his heart. "I am thoroughly hurt and shocked."

Andrew snickered at his friend's theatrics, but was silenced when Serena's cold eyes flicked over to him. "I don't feel like fighting you today, Shields." Serena's fingers came to rub her temple as a sigh escaped her lips. Her leg throbbed, making her wince in pain.

Darien widened his eyes even more, noticing her wince and pained face. "Don't want to fight me today, Meatball?" He walked around her, looking over her as he settled down and occupied the stool she had vacated. "That makes me sad."

Serena whipped around, placing her drink near Andrew's hand on the counter. She leaned on the armrests, her face close to Darien's, her nose bumping his. Darien swore that if he moved a fraction of an inch closer, he could have kissed her. Not that he wanted to. She _was _the Meatball Head, after all.

"Try staying up all Friday night, have a brother pester you all day yesterday, stay up all last night accidentally klutz around this morning, and walk five blocks to the Crown to hang out on a sprained ankle the size of a grapefruit? Just try me. _Humor _me even, I dare you. Or are you too so all 'high and mighty' to not care? Think about _that_, Shields," Serena whispered, her voice holding slight venom in it. She moved away, placed some money on the counter, and with a last, almost longing look at Darien, she left, limping.

Darien noticed her limping and swiveled the stool to face Andrew, a worried look on his face. "What's wrong with her?"

Andrew only shrugged, and Darien found himself sprinting off to find Serena.

_Next chapter: Serena and Darien begin to feel their true feelings for each other, and Zoicite wrecks havoc. DIE, ZOICITE!_

_Please read & review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Emotions

Chapter Two: Experiences

Serena wrapped her arms around herself as tears made their way down her cheeks. Why did Darien always have to be mean to her? What had she ever done to him?

Before long, Serena found herself at the park in the center of Tokyo. A cold wind sprung, making her shiver and her golden hair whip behind her. She walked around, some of the sparkle returning to her eyes as she stumbled upon the rose garden. The roses were dead, as were the bushes, but it reminded her vividly of last night's encounter with her masked hero.

Her ankle throbbed so fiercely that Serena gasped and fell to her hands and knees. The cold cement bit her bare hands and worked into her shoulders. She tried to draw herself up on her feet, but her ankle kept hurting, so she leaned against a rosebush instead. She took deep breaths, trying to not think about the pain. It didn't work, so when pain shot through her whole leg, she yelped.

Darien panted, trying to think like Serena.

_She could be anywhere,_ he thought._ Just, where?_

He slowed his running at the park, remembering that Serena liked to see the roses that were here._ But they're dead this time of year,_ he mused. Curious, he wondered through the park.

Many young girls ice-skating saw him and swooned. He ignored them and continued. It was by the playset that Darien remembered that he forgot where the roses were.

_Damn memory!_ He cursed himself, walking past. When he reached the old sakura tree, he heard a yelp of pain. He ran towards it, and found Serena sweating and whimpering. He sighed.

Serena looked up as he approached, her sky blue eyes filled with anger. Evidently, she had heard him. "What are you doing here?" she demanded as he knelt beside her.

"I was wondering what had happened to you, and I heard you yelp," Darien retorted, looking at her swollen ankle. _Just like Sailor Moon's,_ he thought.

Serena saw the calculating look in his eyes, and felt something faintly familiar towards him. _What was that about? Why did he come after me?_ Serena thought as Darien shifted her ankle. Only when he touched it gently did she cry out softly. Already her vision was growing blacker from the pain.

Darien knew it. "Sorry." As she grew drowsier, Darien noticed, and gathered her slightly tall frame in his arms, surprised to feel how light she was. (A/N: Serena grew, so she's not so short anymore. She's still shorter than everyone else though, including Darien.)

"I wonder where all the food goes," he murmured to her as he started to walk in the general direction of the Hikawa Temple, where Serena's friend Raye Hino lived and resided with her grandfather.

"I work it off in the gym, lugnut," she murmured back, smiling a little. Darien grinned slightly. Being in Darien's arms reminded her of Tuxedo Mask, of how strong he was. Looking at Darien grinning, she felt that familiar feeling again.

_What was that? What am I feeling for The Jerkface?_

She didn't finish that thought as she finally blacked out.

Serena woke up looking at the plaster ceiling of the Hikawa Temple. Twisting her head, she saw Raye, one of her best friends, feeding her crows, Phobos and Deimos.

Raye sensed Serena awake, and looked up. Her unusual amethyst eyes glinted with worry and her waist-length raven black hair was in its usual low ponytail. Serena also knew Raye as Sailor Mars, the Sailor Scout of fire.

"Serena! I thought you would never wake up!" Raye exclaimed, walking over to her and sitting beside her as Serena propped herself on her elbows. Raye drew back the end of the blanket to show Serena that her ankle was healed completely.

"Wow!" Serena said, looking at her ankle with zeal. "It's healed. Thanks Raye!" Serena reached over and gave the Fire Priestess a bear hug. Raye only patted her back.

A head poked itself in the room. Long blonde hair fell around an adorable face adorned with sapphire eyes so bright that they rivaled the sun at the very moment.

"Serena's awake?" the other girl asked. Mina Aino, also known as the Sailor Scout of love, Sailor Venus, looked at Serena, then disappeared. Serena and Raye heard an excited, yet muffled, "Serena's awake!" behind the sliding door and Serena sighed over Mina's bubbliness while Raye shook her head slowly, mournfully.

Bubbly Mina returned with two other girls. The tallest had chestnut-colored brunette hair tied with a green hair scrunchie and cold-cut emeralds for eyes. Those eyes brightened, along with a warm smile. "About time!" Outrageous Lita Kino was the tallest and strongest of their group, thus her being known as Sailor Jupiter, the Scout of thunder. The other girl, though, was entirely different.

Quiet and shy Amy Mizuno had blue hair; she had been born with it. Her eyes reflected the calm of the ocean as they gazed at Serena. "Yeah! What took you so long?" Amy was the smartest girl, and she was Sailor Mercury, the Scout of ice. Amy attended the same high school as Serena and Lita, while Mina and Raye went to a different high school.

Serena sighed. "I had a 'fight' with Darien," she said, crooking her fingers in quote marks. "I ran to the park, and Darien found me there, sitting on the ground with my injured ankle. Then I don't know. One minute Darien was carrying me, the next I was out stone-cold."

Mina smiled mischievously. "Did you say _Darien _was carrying you?"

Fiery-tempered Raye sighed, agitated. "Yes, blondie. I saw Darien carry Bunny over here," she jabbed her thumb at Serena, "on the Temple grounds. In fact, he's the one who suggested I use the Great Fire to heal Serena."

Serena gaped. "But why?" she asked desperately. "Why would he do that for me?"

Mina was still smiling. "Methinks he likes you, Bunny."

Lita snorted. "Well, methinks you're crazy," she said as the others laughed uncontrollably.

Mina pouted. "I'm serious!" she said when everyone had calmed down. "I've noticed that he hasn't called her by her nickname that often, he's reserved around us, and he's been especially quiet after that Youma attack three weeks ago."

Serena thought for a while. "Mina's right," she said, almost to herself than the rest of the girls. "He _has_ been reserved around us, including me. Andrew's even noticed. He's been worried about Darien. Frankly, _I'm_ starting to worry, which scares me."

Mina stood, arms in a silly pose and stars in her eyes. "We've got to do something!"

Lita spoke next. "What shall we do, O Scout of Love?" Everyone giggled at the sarcastic note in Lita's voice.

Mina gazed with angry ferocity at her fellow Scout. "I don't know yet," she admitted sheepishly, dropping her arms and letting the stars in her eyes fade to puzzlement.

"_I_ know what you _can_ do," a new voice said.

All of the girls turned. A small black cat with an upturned crescent moon on her forehead stood there, tail poised.

"What, Luna?" Serena asked.

Luna spoke. "You can go defeat the Youma terrorizing ice-skating young girls at the park this very instant."

The girls looked at each other and ran.

Serena, Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita arrived at the park, only to find some young girls unconscious or frantically skating from a Youma that looked like a cross between a fox and an octopus. The Youma ran after the shrieking girls, giggling as it collected energy. Hovering above it was the Dark General Zoicite, grinning maliciously as she sat on air.

Serena nodded to the others, who whipped out their Transformation Pens. Serena herself tore off the Transformation Brooch from her shirt.

"Venus Star POWER!"

"Mercury Star POWER!"

"Mars Star POWER!"

"Jupiter Star POWER!"

"Moon Crystal POWER!"

Zoicite looked up as Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts emerged from the surrounding trees. "'Bout time you showed up, Sailor Brats. We were having _so _much fun without you," she said with a snarl.

"Zoicite, don't you know that you should plan a party before having one?" Sailor Venus said, exasperated. The others nodded in agreement.

Zoicite only shrugged as the Youma attacked. Venus and Jupiter leaped to one side; Mercury and Mars dove to the other side. Sailor Moon sprang up, tucking in her legs as Jupiter and Luna had taught her in martial arts. One of the Youma's tentacles reached up to grab her, but Venus' special attack, Love Chain Encircle, grabbed the Youma just before it reached her.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus yelled at her, her chain quivering under the Youma's power and futile attempts at escape. "The Moon Scepter! Now!"

The air in front of Serena shimmered; the beautiful Moon Scepter appeared in her hand. Serena swung it up and aimed it at the struggling Youma as she landed on the cement.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

The bright crescent moon beam flew straight at the Youma, who turned to ashes when the beam touched it. Serena punched her fist in the air, the Scepter in her other hand. "Yeah! All right!"

Unbeknownst to the Scouts or Sailor Moon, Zoicite came up behind Serena. Serena only had time to sense the danger before Zoicite seized Sailor Moon, an arm around Serena's throat, the other around her waist.

"Sailor Moon. You've always been a bother to me." A dagger appeared in her free hand. The other Scouts gasped as Zoicite pushed the dagger against Serena's throat. "I think I'll take care of the problem right now." Zoicite drew the dagger across Serena's throat, releasing her after blood stained her gloved fingers.

"Feel better?" the General asked as Sailor Moon fell, blood spouting out of her throat. Serena coughed and held a hand to her throat, feeling the blood seep through her silk gloves. She was glad it was a shallow cut-Zoicite hadn't even nicked the major arteries in her neck or her windpipe- and staggered to her feet. Venus tried to approach her.

"Get out of here! You're injured!" Venus hurriedly whispered to her, her eyes containing rage and calculation as they looked at Zoicite.

Serena quietly chuckled. "And leave you guys the fun? I wouldn't dare." She stepped forward, looking up at the female General. She raised an eyebrow. "Enjoying yourself, Zoicite?"

Zoicite's eyes narrowed as she guessed she didn't apply a fatal wound to Sailor Moon. "Maybe, if you were dead!" Zoicite came so suddenly that the Sailor Scouts could do nothing and Serena closed her eyes, waiting for the blow.

It never came. Zoicite yelled with pain.

Serena opened her eyes and looked up. Zoicite clutched her arm, a red steel-tipped rose sprouting near the elbow. She directed her eyes to a nearby streetlight and saw Tuxedo Mask standing there, his cape fluttering in the scant winter breeze. Serena stayed standing, although her knees threatened to collapse, and drew her hand away from her throat. The glove was soaked in red blood.

"I'll get you later, Moon brat," Zoicite hissed as cherry blossoms swirled around her. Only when she disappeared did the Sailor Scouts gather around their leader.

"Sailor Moon! Are you alright?" they all asked, but Serena only heard Tuxedo Mask land gracefully on the cement. The girls grew quiet as he approached, moving to let him near Serena.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, voice quiet. In his hand were bandages.

She nodded. His face drew close as his hands worked deftly. His warm breath stirred across her neck, which made her head go back and sigh as she shifted her weight more comfortably.

Tuxedo Mask looked up. Her eyes were closed, and her head was tilted back, revealing the sweet flesh of her neck and collarbone. He was tempted to plant his lips there, but four concerned Scouts were watching him, so he didn't give in to the temptation.

"There," he said, stepping back a little. He backed off, letting the others crowd around her. He turned to go, but a hand stopped him. He looked down to see Sailor Moon's hand in his own.

"Thank you," she said softly, her sweet voice sending shivers down his spine. She let him go, and he left, jumping up and away.

Serena watched him go, oblivious to her Scouts' quiet chatter. Gripping her brooch, her transformation died away. She faced her Scouts.

"Let's go."

Several weeks passed without a major Youma attack, although there were several small ones. Serena was worried, for she hadn't seen Tuxedo Mask since that incident in the park.

Early March passed into April, and April was very warm that year, to everyone's surprise and delight. The girls found new outdoor jobs, but to them, Serena had found the best one of all.

One day, Andrew was working on cleaning the whole Arcade when he heard the jingle of the doors. Turning around, his jaw dropped.

The girls had walked in. Every one of them wore either a short skirt or short shorts and short sleeved shirts. Andrew did a double take in spite of himself.

Raye's hair was in a bun with tendrils framing her face. Lita's hair was down, as was Mina's. Amy's hair stayed the same, but what really surprised him was the way Serena looked.

Her hair was not in its usual buns and ponytails; it was in one big ponytail at the top of her head. Her shirt was sleeveless, showing off her muscles. It was midriff, so it also exposed her toned tummy. Her shorts reached mid-thigh, and she wore short-top sneakers. Sweat dripped on her beautiful heart-shaped face, and her perfect sky blue eyes sparkled as they lit on him.

"Andrew!" Serena said happily, sitting on a stool as her friends went to a nearby booth. "What's up?"

Andrew didn't respond.

Serena frowned slightly. "Hello? Andrew?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Andrew?" She banged the counter. "Milkshake Boy!" She used Darien's nickname for Andrew.

_That_ got his attention. Andrew started and looked at her. "Serena! What happened?"

Serena hid a smile and sighed comically. "Aliens attacked half of Tokyo and destroyed the cherry fields outside town, so there'll be no more cherry lemonade," she remarked sadly.

Andrew smirked. "Very funny, Sere. What's really up?"

"I'm tired and thirsty. So are my friends. Hook us up with drinks? I'm payin'."

Andrew raised his eyebrows. "Since when?"

"Since I started working at the new Minato Flower Gardens and Wildlife Preserve downtown."

As he fixed drinks, he asked, "How'd you land a job there?"

Serena blushed. "I was the only one who knew how to take care of the kinds of flowers in the Gardens. And I knew some about the animals living in the wildlife preserve."

Andrew whistled impressively. "Wow." He delivered the drinks to Serena's friends, accepted their thanks, and came back to listen to the rest of Serena's conservation. "What else?"

"I thought it would be fun to work there. It's a nice walk there, you know with all the trees growing again." Serena shrugged, accepting her cherry lemonade. She fidgeted nervously and happily. "Today's one of my free days."

_Jingle jingle._ The door opened, and for once, Andrew didn't greet the newcomer as he asked Serena more questions.

Darien pouted a little at his friend's inability to greet him. But then again, how could he be upset when a sexy girl was sitting on his stool and talking to his best friend?

As he drew closer, he examined the drop-dead gorgeous girl sitting there. Andrew quickly looked up to see Darien and silently laughed at his friend's calculating expression. He knew Darien was looking for a girlfriend, but he didn't know the girl he was looking at was the Meatball Head herself.

Darien liked what he saw of the gorgeous girl sitting in plain sight on his stool. Her blonde hair was in a big ponytail at the top of her head; even then, the very tips brushed the carpet from her sitting position. Her midriff sleeveless shirt revealed muscles on her slender arms and the small of her back and was tight enough to show him her slender figure. The shortness of her short shorts showed more muscles on her slender legs, and the short-top sneakers were adorned with faded little hearts.

Darien tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Excuse me," he prompted gently.

The girl swiveled, and Darien's jaw dropped. It was _Serena, _the_ Meatball Head, _sitting on his stool.

"Hi, Darien!" she exclaimed, too happy to even think of fighting him. She jumped up, finished with her cherry lemonade. "Thanks, Andrew! That was good!" She looked up at Darien, who was still standing there with mouth open, and chuckled softly.

She stood really close to Darien; leaning even closer, her head brushed against his cheek, and he could smell the tropical flower-scented shampoo of her hair. Her warm finger was placed under his chin, and she gently pushed up. "Your mouth was getting dusty," she softly said to him, her sweet voice hinting at amusement as her cherry-scented breath stirred in his ear. She gave Andrew money for the drinks, and left with a smile on her face. He could hear her friends giggling.

Darien watched her go. _Wow. Serena looked…hot. _Darien focused. _Wait a minute! What am I thinking? That was MEATBALL HEAD!_

He sat in his stool, the one Serena had been sitting in. He shifted his gaze to Andrew as Serena's friends left. "What just happened?" he asked, accepting a Mountain Dew from his friend.

Andrew grinned. "You thought Serena was the sexiest girl you've ever seen."

Darien fixed Andrew with a stern look. "I did not think that Serena was sexy," he retorted hotly. _Although she looked drop-dead DAMN gorgeous!_

Andrew smiled. "Well, what was with the calculating look you had when you were looking at her, and your jaw dropping when you saw who it really was, hm?"

Darien's face grew surprised. "What?"

Andrew shrugged. "I'm not telling you, O Smart One. _You _figure _that_ one on your own."

Darien sighed, took a large gulp of his soda, then asked teasingly, "Then where was Serena going, O Milkshake Boy?"

Serena walked happily down the street. Her first free day! Finally! She hadn't had a free day since…

_What? Since winter set in?_ Serena thought. Concluding that statement, her thoughts wondered. Sailor business, current Youma attacks, Tuxedo Mask…

Tuxedo Mask. Her shining eyes grew worried. She hadn't seen him since late February, when Zoicite had slit her throat. She constantly worried about him. In truth, she was in love with him.

She reached the Minato Flower Gardens and Wildlife Preserve. Looking up, she heard the singing of the birds, saw the bright sun, and took a deep breath of fresh, cherry blossom-scented air.

Entering the front door, she was greeted by Alisa, the tour guide, and Mark, the animal specialist. He was accompanied by George, the florist.

"Hey, Serena!" Alisa called to her, echoed by Mark. George took her in hand as she said hello and led her to a nearby door that led to some flowers near the aviary.

"Get to work," he said gruffly, but winked to her as he left.

Serena quickly started to enjoy herself. After tending the flowers outside the aviary, she went inside and cared for some flowers there. Mark called on her to help him in front of a group of young people, for he was holding a show with the predatory birds.

Serena helped him, then finished with the rest of her job. She reported to George, and he released her for the rest of the day. However, she didn't leave; in fact, she stayed.

After a couple of hours, Serena felt a timid tap on her shoulder. Whirling around, turning her head at the last moment to avoid her hair hitting the person behind her, she came face-to-face with Darien.

"Oh, hi, Darien," she said, turning back to the daffodils she was watering. She felt him standing behind her.

"Hey, Serena," he said to her, nervously rubbing his neck. "Can I talk to you? Alone? Please?"

_Oohh, I love cliffys! Next chapter: Serena's and Darien's feelings grow, and Serena gets her first kiss. But with who?_

_Please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

Emotions

Chapter Three: Feelings and Surprises

The tone of Darien's voice made Serena look up. She saw him nervously looking around and rubbing his neck. What was wrong?

"Sure. I know a place." Serena started walking down a discreet path next to the daffodils. Darien followed her.

They emerged in the rose beds. Darien widened his eyes at the variety. Red, yellow, white roses surrounded the big "clearing" she found. It was beautiful, and smelled wonderful.

"Now, you needed to talk?" Serena prompted, looking a little impatient.

Darien cleared his throat. "I need your help," he stated simply.

"_My _help?"

"Yes," he said. He drew closer to her, trying not to think about how wonderful she looked. "I'm looking for a girlfriend, and I know you know people. Can you please help me?"

Serena straightened. Darien looking for a girlfriend? Is that he wanted her help for? She started laughing.

Darien frowned. "What's so funny?"

She collapsed, clutching her sides as tears ran down her cheeks. Darien came to her side.

"I. Can't. Help. You," she choked out, trying to calm down. Darien gripped her shoulders, trying to stop their shaking from her laughter.

"Why not?" he asked softly, eyes on hers.

Serena's breath caught. A lock of black hair flipped into his mesmerizing midnight blue eyes, making him look curious.

"I've never had a boyfriend," she stated softly, looking away.

Darien's eyes widened. Never had a boyfriend? That was crazy! Serena was the cutest girl he knew, and no one had gone out with _her? Wait a minute, did I just call her "cute?"_

"Why's that?" he asked her, friendly teasing entering his voice. She looked up, and he saw the edges of tears in her sparkling eyes.

Frustration grew up in her. "I've been busy with school and friends and family that I haven't gotten enough time for boys." _And I'm fighting Youmas every night and all the boys are too shy,_ she thought silently. She stood and lent a hand to Darien, which he accepted. When he stood, he was close; his mouth was scant inches from hers.

"Sorry I can't help you," she said simply, turning away. She walked to the roses and stayed there.

Darien, seeing her like this, only walked away.

Serena lounged at the very top of Tokyo Tower. She was dressed as Sailor Moon, for she didn't want people to be suspicious. Her sky blue eyes scanned the city, watching the bright lights and tall buildings like a guardian as she sensed someone behind her.

She didn't even turn as excitement rose in her. "I haven't seen you in, what, a couple months?" she said to Tuxedo Mask as he walked up to her.

He chuckled. "I figured you could take care of yourself. Besides," his broad shoulders shrugged, "your Scouts were happier."

Serena finally turned. His cape fluttered behind him, and she realized that he wasn't wearing his top hat. His soft, thick ebony black hair was tousled, which made him look even more handsome. His eyes glittered behind his white mask.

"Oh, but _I _wasn't happier," she whispered to him as he drew closer. Her gloved hands itched to rest on his shoulders.

His hand rested on her cheek, and Serena felt the warmth. "I was hoping you would say that," he said as he drew her face to his, eyes half-closed. Serena closed her eyes.

Their lips met softly, gently. Excitement rose in Serena. _My first kiss! With Tuxedo Mask!_

A slight chill made her shiver, and he drew her into the warmth of his protective cape. His warm, strong arms went around her waist as her arms rested around his neck. Her fingers played with strands of his dark hair as his hands drew feather-light patterns on the small of her back.

He drew back first. Her eyes were still closed. He smiled. "Does that make you feel better?" he asked her, voice soft.

Her eyes opened, and a smile graced her face. "Maybe, or maybe I need another one?" she mused as she drew him towards her.

Their lips met with a little more ferocity. Serena reveled in the way he was making her feel. Emotions were battling inside her, trying to take control.

Hesitantly, she rubbed her tongue on his bottom lip. He obliged her by opening his mouth, and she heard his chuckle deep in his throat.

He tasted faintly like lemon and lime, more like Mountain Dew than anything. His tongue rubbed against hers gently, almost driving her to madness. She drew back a little, only to have him bring her back.

He was going insane. She tasted like sweet cherries, and the way she was making him feel was making him love her even more. When she drew away, he cradled her head as he deepened the kiss, almost groaning.

They surfaced, needing breath. Her chest rose with every intake, and his heart was going a million miles a minute. She leaned her forehead against his, her eyes twinkling with light.

"Did you like that?" she asked him, amusement growing. He captured her lips once more, gently this time, and drew back, grinning.

"You have no idea," he replied. He released her, but she held on, holding him tightly.

"Stay. I like this," she whined softly, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He chuckled and loosely put his arms around her again.

They stayed like that for some hours, enjoying each other's company as the midnight sky became stained with dawn.

She sighed, and reluctantly drew away to look up at him. "I've got to go," she stated, wishing she could stay. He nodded.

"I must go as well. Meet me at the park tonight?" he asked her, a pout on his face.

She laughed at his expression. "Of course." She drew him down to her lips and deeply kissed him one last time before she drew away and raced back home.

Serena walked dreamily to school that morning. She had dreamed about Tuxedo Mask all last night and still woke up early to get to school. (A/N: Serena doesn't run to school anymore. She's _responsible,_ and wakes up early)

"Serena!" That was Amy. "You're early!"

"Yeah," she said dazedly. Lita looked at Amy and waved a hand in front of their friend's face.

"Earth to Serena! Hello Bunny!" Lita said. Serena shook her head and focused.

"What's up?" she said, a smile lighting her face. Lita and Amy only shook their heads as they entered the school yard.

"What?" Serena asked them as they walked faster. She effortlessly caught up to them and entered the school.

School passed by fast that day. Serena, Lita, and Amy were walking down the sidewalk when Mina and Raye ran up to them, panting.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked them.

"Youma…on…" Mina panted.

"Tokyo…Tower…" Raye finished.

The girls started running in the general direction of the Tower, stopping once to transform.

"You finally show up," Zoicite said to the Sailor Scouts as they clambered to the top of Tokyo Tower. "I thought I could destroy this city without you being involved."

"Oh, please, Zoicite," Serena said, pitching her voice as she crossed her arms. "As if you could destroy the city with us around." The Moon Scepter appeared in her hand; her sky blue eyes were fierce and cold. She stepped forward, away from the Scouts. "Just _try. _I dare you"

Zoicite snapped her fingers; the air above the Scouts shimmered. A Youma with snakes for arms descended on them with a growl.

Jupiter readied herself as the others moved. A lightning rod came out of her tiara as the air was filled with crackling. Lita's emerald eyes glittered.

"Supreme Thunder CRASH!"

The Youma fell heavily, not expecting the bolt of lightning. Raye stepped in next, putting her hands together.

"Mars Fire IGNITE!"

The Youma screamed as the fireball aimed at it scorched the skin. With an evil gleam in its eyes, it came directly at the two Scouts.

Meanwhile…

Serena, Mina, and Amy were fighting Zoicite. Amy was doing her best to confuse the female Dark General.

"Mercury Bubbles BLAST!"

Bubbles came out of nowhere, obscuring the sight of both Scouts and General. Serena looked around nervously, the Moon Scepter in hand. She was worried Zoicite would come behind her again. The scar from last time ached slightly.

Four screams sounded; the mist lifted. Serena found the Youma holding the Scouts, glowing as it collected their energy.

"What to do now, Sailor Moon?" Zoicite taunted as the Scouts grew weaker with each struggle. "You're nothing without your _precious _Sailor Scouts."

Serena looked up. Her eyes held pleading. "Let them go," she whispered.

Zoicite smiled cruelly. "You just confirmed my suspicions. You're still as weak as when you first transformed. It's a shame, really." She hovered closer. "And I thought you were a worthy opponent to kill, but I was wrong. Without your friends or your precious Tuxedo Mask, you're really nothing," Zoicite spat in Serena's face as she looked down.

"Don't believe her, Sailor Moon," Venus shouted. "You _are _something. Fight her!"

Serena lifted her gaze once more. Zoicite saw fury and rage in their depths, but also protectiveness and love for her friends.

Serena turned and lifted the Moon Scepter, aiming it at the Youma. "Moon Princess Halation!"

The Youma turned to ashes with a cry; the Sailor Team fell, coughing and sputtering as they watched their leader turn back around and face off with the General.

Sailor Moon looked coldly at her enemy and said icily, "Nobody, not even _you, _will insult my friends _or _my hero. I love them with all my heart," she thumped her chest with a closed fist, "and I'm ready to defend them!" She swung up the Scepter once more as she felt four warm presences at her back, radiating courage and strength.

Zoicite grinned menacingly; thousands of cherry blossoms flew at the girls. They brought up their hands, shielding themselves as Zoicite disappeared.

Serena looked up first. "Damn! We lost her!" The others looked up as well. "And I had her dead-cold in my aim, too! Damn!"

"Pure language, Serena," Raye said, hands on hips. Mina and Amy nodded agreement. Lita cocked her head to one side.

"What?" Serena said, seeing Lita's curious expression.

"You really feel that way about us? What you just said?" Lita asked her, affection growing in her voice.

Serena nodded as their transformations died away. "I meant every word."

All the girls ran to her, hugging her. Serena teasingly complained of being squished, which made them tighten their hug. At last, they went their separate ways.

Serena waited in the dead rosebushes, wanting a glimpse of _him._

Her uniform glowed white in the moonlight, her bright red boots contrasting. Her gold crescent moon earrings jangled with soft clinks as she moved her head, her sky blue eyes searching.

At last, she saw him. He jumped down from a neighboring building with catlike grace and walked on the white sand of the lake. After looking around, he settled himself by stretching himself out to his full length and dozing.

She giggled; seeing him like that was funny. She quietly slipped out and stealthily walked over to him. Kneeling silently next to him, she noted how soft his hair looked, how clean cut his jaw was. His gloved hands supported his head and his ankles were crossed.

Leaning over him, she heard his breath quicken as she gently played with some of his hair. She gazed fondly at him while he "dozed".

His eyes snapped open and looked at her. His deep voice was soft. "I didn't sense you here," he said as he propped himself on one elbow, looking up at her.

She shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you." She quickly got up and started to walk away. "But since you were sleeping," she threw over her shoulder, "I guess I won't disturb you."

As she walked away, she felt warm, strong arms encircle her waist and his voice in her ear. "Stay. I like this."

"Do you?" she asked, gently teasing him. She drew out of his arms and faced him. A playful smile was on her face. "Those words sound familiar. Where did you hear them?"

He playfully grinned back. "A gorgeous blonde, sky blue-eyed girl that drives me absolutely crazy and has the oddest hairstyle I've ever seen. I heard them from her. Do you know her?"

Her eyes widened as she stepped back. "_I _drive you crazy? Really?" she asked innocently, placing a hand over her heart.

He nodded and drew her into his embrace. "Every time," he murmured to her as he closed the gap between their lips.

She closed her eyes instinctively as his soft lips covered hers. _God, he's a damn good kisser!_

His tongue rubbed gently on her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, and his tongue met hers in a passionate dance.

_God!_ She _did _drive him crazy. She still tasted strongly of cherries and he liked it. A hand came up to cradle her head as her hands rested on his chest.

She could feel his heart beating a million miles a minute. She could also feel the sleek muscles rippling underneath his tuxedo.

Her fingers came up and played with his hair, also massaging his scalp. He almost groaned. She was doing maddening things to him; if she continued this, he wouldn't be able to keep his composure!

She drew back, eyes half-closed. She looked up at him and took his hand, leading him somewhere.

She stopped at the old sakura tree and sat under it, tugging his hand to sit near her. He "lost his balance" and "accidentally" fell on top of her, his hands propping up his upper body over hers. Her eyes were wide.

"Oh my," she murmured uncertainly. He looked at her and captured her lips.

Her hands came and rested on his shoulders. He drew back before he did something they would both regret and settled next to her. She sat up and he rested his head on her lap as she moved her legs to her right side.

"Mhmm, that feels good…" he mumbled as her hands started to massage his scalp again. She giggled softly at his content expression.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled. "Your face."

He sat up, looking at her with mock hurt. "How could you! You hurt my feelings, Sailor Moon, and I will never forgive you," he said, making his voice dramatic while placing a hand over his heart. He fell away from her to lay sprawled near the tree.

She leaned over him, her spun-gold hair brushing his face. "You will, will you?" she asked him, her voice equally dramatic. "Then I'll have to fix that little problem, won't I?"

He nodded, closing his eyes and waiting for her kiss. Instead, he heard rustling, and opened his eyes. She was running away from him, her laughter filling the night sky.

"Catch me if you want me to be forgiven!" she yelled as she drew farther away. Tuxedo Mask sighed as he got up and ran after her.

Serena giggled when she heard him behind her. She extended her long legs, adding some more speed. She heard him sigh again as he sped up as well.

They circled Tokyo before Serena collapsed on the white beach of the lake. Outstretching her arms to either side, her chest heaved as she drew in breath. She closed her eyes. Her heart beat faster than it ever had before; of course, she had never circled an entire city at the speed of a racecar!

A warm presence hovered her; she opened her eyes to see the shadowy outline of Tuxedo Mask towering above her. Suddenly he dropped beside her; she heard his deep laugh.

"You're pretty fast for a shrimp, Sailor Moon," he said as he tried to breathe. She sat up, eyes flashing.

"_I'm_ a _shrimp?_ I'll show you who's a shrimp!" she exclaimed as she pounced on him. He was totally unprepared when she jumped on him.

Before he said anything, Serena captured his lips. She settled while he "tried" to thrash her off; in the end, he settled also.

He tasted so sweet, like Mountain Dew. She couldn't get enough of him. She drew back right before he groaned. She stood and offered a hand, which he took. When he stood, he was close; his mouth was scant inches from hers.

Serena, instead of seeing him, saw Darien. _What am I thinking! I like Tuxedo Mask, not Darien! He's a jerk, and Tuxedo's so sweet and nice to me._

The sun started to stain the sky as they said their goodbyes. Serena had to run home, take a shower, get dressed, and grab her stuff before heading to school.

On the way, she met Lita.

"Hey Lita!" Serena called as she trotted to catch up with her tall friend. Lita glanced behind her and smiled when she saw her friend.

"Hey Bunny!" Lita called back. Serena caught up to her friend breathlessly. They started walking to school together as they talked about Scout business.

_YAY! Another chapter done! I'm so happy! (jumps up and down with joy) Anyway, next chapter: Serena goes to a medieval masked ball, Mina and Andrew get together, and Darien and Serena share their first kiss. Did I mention that I'm so happy? (YAY!)_

_Please, PLEASE (!) R&R! YOU…KNOW…YOU…WANT…TO!_


	4. Chapter 4

Emotions

Chapter Four: Medieval Balls and Kisses

Darien walked into the Crown Arcade, dressed in a white muscle T-shirt and casual jeans. He had gone home and changed before coming from the University to Andrew's workplace.

"Hey Andrew," Darien said lazily as he took a seat.

Andrew turned. "Hey Darien," he said as he handed Darien a Mountain Dew. "What's up?"

Darien shrugged. "It's this medieval masked ball the University's holding. Haven't you asked anyone?"

Andrew smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I was hoping Serena would ask Mina for me."

Darien grinned, for he knew of his friend's huge crush on the other blonde in Serena's group of friends. He had thought her attractive until a pretty sailor-suited heroine started stepping into his thoughts constantly.

"Yeah, right, like Serena would ask Mina for you. Keep dreamin', Milkshake Boy," Darien said teasingly as he gulped down his soda.

_Jingle jingle._ Giggles resulted from the door; Darien knew it was Serena.

"Hey Andy!" Serena said as she slid in right next to Darien. She gave Darien a sidelong glance. "Hello, Jerkface."

Darien smiled. "Finally! You use my nickname, Meatball Head! I shall rejoice in the company of my friends!" he said, being overdramatic as he posed humorously. Surprisingly, instead of being annoyed at his comment, Serena thought he was being funny and _laughed._

Darien stood still, surprised. Did Serena just _laugh?_ That was impossible! Serena _never_ laughed at _anything_ that involved him! Although, her laugh _was_ pretty adorable. _Wait a minute!_

Andrew spoke, drawing Serena's attention away from Darien's silence. "Serena? Could you do me a favor?"

Serena looked at him, laughter still shining in her eyes. "What do you need, Andy?"

"I need you…to ask Mina…if she…would…" the last part was muttered inaudibly.

"I didn't hear you, Milkshake Boy," she remarked, drumming her fingers on the counter.

"I NEED YOU TO ASK MINA IF SHE WILL GO TO THE MEDIEVAL MASKED BALL WITH ME!" Andrew yelled. Luckily no one was in the arcade.

Serena frowned in concentration. Darien caught himself admiring her. Her frown was…so cute. _Wait another minute! Did I just think that?_

Serena shrugged. "If it'll make you happy, Andy, sure I'll ask Mina. Meanwhile," she added with a bit of mischief, "_I_ would like a cherry lemonade please."

As Andrew served Serena, Darien started thinking. _Since when did Serena start drinking cherry lemonade?_

"Thanks Andrew," Serena said when she was finished. She looked at her watch and jumped up. "Ohmygosh! I got to go!"

"Where're you going?" Andrew asked curiously.

"There's this new choir teacher at school. He's having tryouts for the new women's choir right now! Bye guys!" Serena yelled as she dashed out. Andrew removed his apron seconds after she left.

Darien raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?"

Andrew nodded as he gathered his stuff. "I'm going to hear Serena sing. You know, she has a really good voice."

Darien snorted. "Serena? A good voice? You've got to be kiddin' me," he said as he got up. "Guess I'll go with you."

Andrew gaped. "Go with me?" He shrugged. "If you say so, Dare-Bear."

Serena arrived just in time. She stood, silently panting in the back, as the teacher arrived.

"Hello girls," he said. "My name is Professor McHall. I graduated from the University five years ago and went to America to continue my studies in music."

As he continued, many girls were whispering about how hot he was. Serena grudgingly admitted that he was…suitable looking was the word.

His chestnut hair was swept back from a widow's peak, away from his sparkling hazel green eyes. His face was generally attractive, for all he was twenty-nine. He was tall, at least six feet, and well built.

"Alright girls," he said as the classroom was getting louder. "Let's hear what you got."

Five girls went up, one at a time; none were chosen. Five more girls went up; three were admitted.

Darien and Andrew lounged outside the door, cringing as they heard girls singing.

"They sound _horrible,_" Darien remarked as they silently slipped inside the large room. Andrew nodded in agreement.

Professor McHall admitted seventeen more girls out of thirty, making the total of twenty girls in the choir. He looked at Serena and nodded. "Your turn."

Several girls giggled as she stepped up. They had learned, in middle school, that Serena was never adept at singing. Serena rolled her eyes. Well, she was going to teach them.

When she took her place, she began singing. Girls and teacher alike stopped moving, captivated by Serena's voice.

"Lying here with you, listenin' to the rain. Smilin' just to see, the smile on your face."

Darien and Andrew froze. Her voice was pure, undying as the song flowed through her. A smile grew on her face as she kept singing, letting her voice grow louder and softer at certain parts. Darien's jaw dropped unconsciously as Andrew grinned.

"These are the moments, I thank God that I'm alive. These are the moments, I'll remember all my life. I've found all I'm waitin' for, and I could not ask for more."

When she ended with a strong high note, silence reigned in the room. Then spontaneous clapping and whistles broke it. Professor McHall stood, confidence shining in his eyes.

"I think we have an angel among us today," he preached to the girls' clapping. They replied enthusiastically. "We would be glad if you joined the choir," he said to her, smiling.

She nodded graciously, and the other girls came and congratulated her on her performance. After they filed out, Serena noticed Andrew and Darien in the back, Andrew grinning and Darien gaping.

"Hey guys!" Serena called to them, drawing some girls' attention. Noticing Darien and Andrew, they began talking in heated whispers, glancing at the college boys and giggling.

"Hey Sere," Andrew said when they drew close. He slung his arm around her shoulders, making some girls sighing in jealousy and longing. "You sang beautifully. Don't you think so, Dare?"

Darien shook his head as they exited the school. "I liked it. Nice job, Serena," he said as he walked ahead. "I'll see you guys later," he called over his shoulder as he turned a corner.

Serena slightly blushed. _My first compliment from Darien!_

"I'll see you later too, Andy," Serena said, drawing away from him. She smiled as a thought popped into her head. Grabbing a pen from her pocket and Andrew's hand, she quickly scribbled something on his hand.

"What're you doing?" he demanded, yanking back his hand as she finished. He looked at it closely. "This looks like a phone number," he remarked, looking at her with suspicion.

Serena flushed. "It's Mina's number. You can ask her to your ball," she called as she ran home.

Darien walked toward his apartment, ignoring some longing sighs from admirers. He was thinking.

Serena had sounded like an angel, he knew. Her voice had been pure and crystalline. The song she chose was…quite the romantic one. Darien remembered hearing it at one of his friend's weddings.

_Why did she choose it? _Darien thought as he skirted the park. The sun stained the sky with the colors of sunset, a combination of pinks, purples, and deep hues of blue. As Darien looked up, he felt peace and calm.

He saw the first star, a bright one that winked and sparkled at him. Another bright star soon joined it, and they reminded Darien of Serena's eyes, how gorgeous and clear they were, always filled with happiness and warmth.

The gold that shone from the dying sun reminded him of her hair, how beautiful it was in the sunshine. He could see her now, smiling tenderly at him while her eyes twinkled with affection.

He shook his head. _Why am I thinking this? I don't love Serena! I don't even like her! What's happening to me?_

What was happening was Darien was finally seeing Serena in a different light, and he was slowly falling in love with her.

The same was happening to Serena.

"Why do I have to do this?" Andrew whined helplessly, his eyes pleading behind his pale yellow mask as he fidgeted.

Raye's boyfriend, Chad, grinned evilly, his eyes glinting menacingly behind his maroon mask. "Because you like Mina, that's why."

"He's right," that was Amy's boyfriend, Chase. He combed his brunette curls from his face with his fingers, careful not to disturb the pastel blue mask on his face.

"But why are you guys coming?"

"Because we're helping you pay for the limo and Serena needs friends because she doesn't have a date," Michael, Lita's boyfriend, remarked, his eyes looking bored under his forest green mask. "You could only guess what the girls would've done to us if we didn't do this."

All the guys shuddered as the white limo stopped in front of the Hikawa Temple.

They stepped out of the limo, straightening their tuxedos as the doors opened. Chad looked up and dropped his jaw.

Raye appeared first, looking divine in a billowy ruby red gown. The old-fashioned bodice and short sleeves were decorated in sparkly sequins and fitted her like a glove. The satin skirt flowed over her, the hem skirting her fiery red stilettos.

Her hair was in a bun with tendrils framing her face. A ruby necklace adorned her throat while rubies took hold of her earlobes. A ruby bracelet was on her wrist. A glittery ruby red mask covered her daring violet eyes.

She stepped down from the temple and walked right up to Chad. "Do I look all right?" she asked him, smiling. He nodded and Lita came next.

Her chestnut brown hair was curled, just brushing her shoulders. Like Raye, her emerald green gown fitted her, the green beads on the bodice and elbow-length sleeves shimmering faintly in the light of the full moon. She wore flat green ballet flats, as she was already tall. Emeralds glittered at throat, earlobes, and wrist. A matching emerald green mask covered her extraordinary emerald eyes.

"How do I look?" she asked Michael, twirling in front of him with a smile. He placed a kiss on her cheek as Amy came out.

Her gown was long-sleeved; the translucent blue satin sleeves went well with her hair. The dress flowed away from her, brushing the ground as she walked down the steps. The darker blue embroidery on the blue silk matched the sapphires at neck, earlobes, and wrist. She met Chase with a smile. A shiny sapphire blue mask covered her ocean blue eyes.

When Mina appeared, Andrew gaped.

Mina was a sight to behold. Her hair was down, some tendrils curled around her face. Her gown was sleeveless, but she wore golden silk gloves. Her dress was of the same gold silk, fitting her like the others. Citrines shined at her throat and ears; she wore no bracelet. She stood in front of Andrew, her sapphire blue eyes glinting behind her gold mask.

"Like?" she asked him. He nodded wordlessly. Polite clapping came from the other girls as Serena appeared.

Her dress was pure white silk, multi-layered and so light that it fluttered on the light breeze that sprung. A band of gold lace topped her dress, and another band supported her modest-sized chest. Puffy, swirl-like straps held up her dress. She wore her hair in its usual buns with pigtails, but the buns were held up by delicate strands of pearls. A gold bracelet and gold spiral earrings were her only accessories. She walked down the stairs quietly, her sky blue eyes sad behind her sparkly white mask.

Andrew moved to speak to her, but Mina placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," she warned him as Serena stepped into the limo. "It would make matters only worse."

"What's wrong?" he asked her before entering the limo.

Mina shook her head. "We don't know. We asked her while getting ready. She didn't answer us. Don't worry," she shrugged and smiled. "Let's go!"

Serena's breath was caught. The Ballroom rented by the University was beautiful beyond all measure.

Crystal chandeliers hung at immense heights above the dance floor. Soft candlelight reflected off the white marble of the floor and walls. A orchestra played in one corner and several people were dancing as they descended the grand staircase.

Immediately, all of the guys asked their ladies to dance, leaving Serena alone. She wandered aimlessly around the floor, a few masked college guys asking her to dance.

When she finished her tenth dance, she went to a balcony. The room felt stuffy and she needed fresh air. Drinking deeply, she leaned on the balcony railing and turned her face to the moon shining above.

"Serena?"

Serena turned at the deep masculine voice. A tall broad-shouldered man dressed in a startling white tuxedo stood there, looking at her with midnight blue eyes behind a white mask. Serena sighed gratefully, for she knew it was Darien.

"Hello Darien," she said. She widened her eyes. "Andrew told me you weren't going. Why are you here?"

He chuckled. "I thought it would be fun. Why did you come?" he asked her, advancing a step.

She shrugged as she moved closer. Her eyes, hidden by her mask, roamed up and down his upper body. He was well muscled and she could see the muscles rippling under his white tuxedo. His black hair contrasted greatly with his tuxedo, and his eyes glinted from the moonlight under his white felt mask.

"Andrew asked Mina to the dance, and she made me go along. Although," she remarked casually, "I was bored, but now I'm starting to enjoy myself."

Darien smiled as he checked her over. She was beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed with pink and her pale skin went well with her white silk dress. He bowed before her and offered his hand. "Would you like to dance, milady?" he asked her, voice dramatic.

She giggled at his theatrics and decided to go along with him. "I would love to dance with you, milord," she replied, her sweet voice equally dramatic as she placed her hand in his. He drew her into the ballroom.

People moved around them as they took their places. Her hand laced with his gloved one, and her other hand gripped part of her dress. His other hand rested on her waist.

They moved in time to the music. Serena felt grace and experience settle on her shoulders as she gazed into Darien's eyes, her heart beating faster than in time to the music.

Darien admitted that no dancer was as graceful or talented as Serena. He kept his eyes locked with her as they danced. They didn't notice the other dancers moving off the floor for them.

They got lost in the dance and the music, never breaking their gaze as they danced around and around the floor. Only when the music ended did they break their contact as the others in the room applauded.

Darien led Serena back to the balcony, where she collapsed on the bench while he leaned with his elbows on the rail, looking at her.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, looking at him. "I've never done that before!"

Darien laughed, a deep ringing that melted Serena's insides. "Of course you haven't! You've never been to this kind of thing before."

Serena stood, walking over to where he was leaning. Surprising Darien, and herself, she put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, almost leaning into him.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, "for being here and dancing with me." She looked up at him. "I appreciate it, Darien."

He gingerly placed his arms around her slender shoulders and looked at her, smiling gently. "Want to leave?" he asked her.

She smiled. "YES!" she sang at the top of her lungs as she grabbed his hand. He laughed at her antics all the way to his car.

Serena ripped off her white heels as she reached the beach in the park. Darien followed, hopping on one foot to take off his socks. Serena laughed.

"You're a slowpoke, Darien!" she called to him as she danced under the stars, twirling with arms stretched out.

He arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he said as he strolled over. "I just like to take my own sweet time, thank you very much."

"I think I know why you're slow," she countered back, coming closer to him.

"And what do you think, Smart One?"

"Your head is so big that it weighs you down!" she said to him, a teasing note in her sweet voice.

He raised both brows. "And this is coming from a blonde?"

She drew his head close to hers and started searching his scalp. "I can bet you that you have at least _one_ blonde hair on this big head of yours."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, then yelped as she pulled out one hair. "What was that for?"

She smiled triumphantly, holding up a pale strand of hair. "Aha! I found it! You _have_ blonde hair after all!"

He chuckled and looked at her. The moonlight shined in her gorgeous sky blue eyes and her cheeks were tinged in red. Suddenly he had a sudden urge to kiss her.

He gave in to that urge. Gently pushing her hand away, his arm curled around her waist. Her eyes were questioning his actions as his hand rested gently on her cheek. Her hands were splayed against his chest and she was warm to his touch.

He drew her head to his own, closing the gap to meet her full lips. Her lips were like silk, so soft and sweet.

Serena tensed up. _Darien's kissing me? This cannot be happening!_

But it was. Serena liked the feel of his velvet lips against hers and she relaxed. She could feel his heart speeding under her hand.

He drew back, surprised to see Serena with her eyes still closed. "I'm sorry, Serena," he said softly, regretting what he had just done. "I shouldn't have done that."

Eyes still closed, she whispered, "Kiss me again."

"What?" he said, incredulous.

Her eyes half-opened, looking at him. "Kiss me again, Darien," she repeated.

He just stood there, looking at her with disbelief.

Sighing, she drew his lips back to hers, savoring his sweetness. He relaxed and pulled her closely, molding her form to his.

His tongue rubbed hesitantly against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, inviting him in.

Her tongue met and teased his, getting close and darting away. By the tightening of the muscles under the silk of his tux jacket, she guessed she was driving him mad.

She was. Darien loved her sweet taste, and she tasted sweetly of cherries, just like Sailor Moon. She was making him think uncontrollable thoughts, making him want her even more.

Growling deep in his throat, he drew her even closer, putting both arms around her waist. Her arms came up around his neck and her fingers dug into his ebony hair.

Before long, they needed to draw away for breath. Gasping, they mentally tried to slow their rapidly beating hearts while battling the rise of passion in both of them.

Understanding dawned on Serena. She drew away and turned from Darien. He frowned, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, his warm breath stirring near her ear.

"We can't do this," said Serena as she stepped away from his warm presence. She could feel his confusion at her words.

"Why?"

"Because!" she turned to face him, tears streaming down her face. "Because we're two totally different people who dislike each other!" She stepped closer to him. "Because I love you and I knew you wouldn't understand!"

He widened his eyes. _She_ loved him?

"You love me?" he asked her, stepping closer.

"YES!" she exclaimed, sobbing harder. "I love you! I've loved you since I've set eyes on you! It only took tonight to see that," she murmured to herself, hugging herself.

He gathered her in his arms and gave Serena a deep kiss. She gasped as he crushed her to him, making her feel sheltered and safe. He broke away and took off his mask.

"Sere," he murmured, "look at me." She did. "I love you too."

Her eyes widened. "You do?"

He dipped down for another kiss. She put her arms around his waist as his arms slung around her shoulders.

"Yes," he replied huskily, "I do."

"When?"

"Ever since I laid eyes on you," he replied, gently smiling. Fresh tears welled in her eyes, and Darien took off her mask. The sky blue gems that were her eyes glittered from the light of the moon.

"How are we going to tell our friends?" she asked him, slightly grinning.

He grinned back. "We let them guess."

_What does Darien mean by that? Next chapter: Serena and Darien get together, it's Serena's 17th birthday, and Tuxedo Mask is revealed! Gasp_

_Plz R&R! I beg you! (goes down on knees and clutches hands with puppy pout on face)_


	5. Chapter 5

Emotions

Chapter Five: Presents And Secrets

A week after the ball, Serena strolled into the Crown, humming a section of a song she was learning in choir. Many other girls had joined, totaling the treble group to thirty-four girls. Professor McHall was pleased that so many girls wanted to join.

Looking around, Serena saw Mina flirting with Andrew, Lita and Raye in a hot discussion about biology projects, and Amy trying to teach a science lesson to Chase, who was looking at the blue-haired genius as if she were from outer space.

She adjusted the strap of her gymbag, looking for a particular ebony-haired college boy. Not seeing him in the Arcade yet, she sighed and settled herself in the darkest booth in the Crown, laying her head on her arms for a short nap.

Darien walked in, spotting Mina and Andrew. He walked over, smiling as Andrew greeted him and Mina, being the good person she was, hugged him.

"Hey Dare," Andrew said as Darien took off his duffel gymbag. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much, Drew," he replied. "What's up with you?"

"Andrew just asked me to be his girlfriend!" Mina said, sheer joy radiating on her face. "I'm so happy!"

"Good for you," Darien replied. "Now you'll have to be stuck with him."

"Hey!"

"It's true," Darien retorted. "You see," he whispered to Mina, "at night, he sleeps with a bear named Tutu and a blue blankie."

"I do not!" Andrew said, almost yelling. His cheeks were red from embarrassment. "Dare! Do you want me to tell someone _your_ secrets?"

"I don't have any," Darien replied. "That's the only good part of being your friend."

Andrew pouted. "You're so mean, Darien!"

Darien only laughed.

Serena woke up as she heard Darien's deep laugh. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she saw him conversing with Andrew and Mina. Andrew was pouting sadly, Mina was trying not to keel over in laughter, and Darien was grinning.

She straightened and started humming. She knew Darien was the only one with hearing sharp enough to hear it.

Darien heard gentle humming and knew it was Serena. He looked around as Andrew and Mina started talking again. He saw movement in the darkest booth, and caught a glimpse of her golden hair and sky blue eyes.

He stretched, standing up. Making his way to the booth, he heard the leather creak and saw slender legs. Stopping at the table, he saw her faint outline.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked her, placing his hands at the edge.

She shook her head. "I don't mind at all. I was getting pretty lonely," Serena's sweet voice answered him.

He scooted close to her, and she moved a bit to make him comfortable. Slinging an arm over her shoulders, he drew her closer to him.

"You were, were you?" he said, friendly teasing. "I guess I'll have to fix that, won't I?"

She nodded. "Yes, you will," she replied.

Darien grinned. Putting two fingers under Serena's chin, he raised her lips to his. He closed his eyes as he gently kissed her.

Serena closed her eyes as she kissed Darien back. He didn't go deeper, even though he wanted to. He hadn't seen her in a week; he had been busy writing a medical internship paper for college.

When he drew back, Serena snuggled her face into his shoulder, feeling his body vibrate as he chuckled. "Comfy?" he asked her, and she nodded. His arm tightened around her shoulders, and she looked at her watch.

"I've gotta go, Darien," she said, gathering her bag. "I'm going to the gym. I need to work off those cookies I ate. Plus," she added as she stood, "they have a new martial arts class Lita asked me to check out."

Darien shrugged and grabbed his stuff. "I'll go with you. I haven't gone since…" his voice trailed off, and Serena laughed.

"That's why you're so fat," she retorted as she walked out. "You haven't worked out in a while."

"I'm not fat!" Darien exclaimed. "I just haven't been there in forever," he added sheepishly, walking out after her. He had to swerve in order to not run into Serena, who had stopped outside the door. Looking where she was, he grinned. "Like it?" he asked, and she nodded wordlessly.

She was looking at his motorbike. Shiny dark blue, it was a Kawasaki Z750 model. It had two leather seats with helmets on them and a excellent running engine system. It was a birthday present from his uncle, who lived in another part of Japan.

Serena walked up to it and ran light fingers across the dark blue paint. "When d'you get this?" she asked him, examining the motorbike. He shrugged, placing his bag on one of the seats.

"It was a birthday present. Come on," he beckoned, giving her a helmet, "I'll take you to the gym."

She gaped. "Me? On this thing?" She stepped back.

He sighed. "Fine," he retorted as he put on the other helmet. "Guess you'll have to walk."

"Wait!" she took the helmet and put it on. Gingerly she got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ready!"

The next week was Serena's birthday. She was finally turning seventeen.

"Yay!" Serena exclaimed at the Arcade. "It's finally my birthday! I'm so happy!"

"Jeez, keep it down, Meatball Head," Darien's voice floated behind her. She turned to see him wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

"Nice to see you too, Jerkface," she retorted, her voice icy. "Here I am enjoying myself, and you just had to come spoil it. Thanks a lot."

He smirked. "That's my job," he replied as he sat next to her. She was drinking a cherry lemonade, and by her hand was a bottle of Mountain Dew. Andrew was nowhere to be seen.

He pointed. "Is that for you?" he asked her, directing his gaze to her sweet face. She smiled.

"I asked Andrew to give me one to give to you," she replied, sliding it over to him. "He was going with Mina to go birthday shopping. They went with the others."

"So you're here, _alone,_ watching the Arcade?" Darien asked her, sipping the soda.

She shook her head. "In case you haven't noticed, which you haven't," she retorted hotly, "today is Saturday, and you know as well as I that the Crown Arcade is not open on Saturdays."

Just then a scream sounded. Serena and Darien looked up sharply, straining their hearing to find the direction. Without a word, Serena jumped up and ran out the door. Darien waited a few seconds, then ran out as well.

"Great," Zoicite said lazily as the Sailor Scouts showed in her sight, "I wait for you brats to think I'm gone for good, and then I show up and you're here." A Youma stood by her side. "How splendid."

Raye rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest, will you, Zoicite?" she asked, agitated. The others nodded. "We'll kick your Youma's sorry butt, and then we'll deal with you."

The Youma came at full force, knocking the breath out of Sailor Mercury. Amy coughed, trying to regain breath while Lita held her up, emerald eyes glittering.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" A whip made of glowing gold hearts wrapped itself around the Youma, firmly rooting it in place while Mina held it down. Raye put her hands together for her Mars Fireball, but yelped when a beam of black magic hit her fingers. It had been from Zoicite.

Venus' attention distracted, the Youma broke the Love Chain and reached for the Scout. Venus quickly recovered and darted out of the way.

Serena watched Zoicite as she ducked the Youma's advances. She hit it squarely with a 720-degree kick. The Youma screamed as it fell backwards.

Lita moved in with her Supreme Thunder Crash. As the lightning burned the Youma, Zoicite moved in with a snarl, throwing bits and beams of black magic at the Scouts. They dodged them nimbly.

Serena cleared, Moon Scepter in hand. She aimed it at Zoicite's unsuspecting back with cold eyes.

The Youma grabbed her, lighting up as it sucked her energy. Serena struggled, growing weaker. Zoicite grinned at the object in her hand.

"You know," Zoicite remarked as Serena's sight grew darker, "I'll leave you sailor brats alone if you give me the Moon Scepter, Sailor Moon."

Serena abruptly straightened, vaguely aware. "Never!" she cried as the Youma tightened its hold.

Zoicite reached for the Scepter, only to stop as a steel-tipped red rose grazed her fingers. She leveled icy eyes to stare at Tuxedo Mask, who stood on the streetlight.

"What do you want, cape boy?" Zoicite asked him, voice irritated. Serena stopped struggling, and the Youma, transfixed by his appearance, slightly loosened its hold. The Sailor Scouts drew nearer to their leader.

Tuxedo Mask smiled coldly. "I just wanted to see Sailor Moon dust you," he remarked as Serena exploded to life. She elbowed the Youma, who let go with a yowl. Twisting as she jumped in the air, she aimed the Scepter at the monster.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

The Youma dusted, Serena fell, landing on one knee and hand. She looked up just as Zoicite ran to Tuxedo Mask.

Zoicite's hands glowed black as she tried to punch the masked man. Tuxedo Mask moved with amazing swiftness, dodging her attacks and landing some of his own. While they fought, Serena looked on with rage and fury.

How _dare_ she attack Tuxedo Mask! Serena leveled the Moon Scepter at the General, ignoring the fact that Mercury had come running to her.

"Serena," Amy whispered hurriedly, "you can't do this. You risk hitting Tuxedo Mask, and you know what our powers do to normal people."

"Tuxedo Mask isn't normal," Serena replied cold-heartedly.

Zoicite held Tuxedo Mask in a death grip, choking the life out of him. The masked man struggled, growing unconscious from lack of air.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Zoicite screamed with pain as the moon beam hit her back. Tuxedo Mask dropped, landing on his knees, and he gently grasped his throat, gasping. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury came and held him up as Sailor Moon faced Zoicite.

"How _dare_ you attack him?" Serena gasped, her energy at its ebb. She stalked closer to the fallen Zoicite. "How _dare_ you lay one finger on the people I love? How _dare_ you think that you can do this to my friends, or me?"

Zoicite sat up, a trickle of blood on her chin. Serena lifted the Scepter and aimed it at Zoicite's face. Her sky blue eyes were cold aquamarines in the bright light.

"Go ahead, Sailor Brat," Zoicite tempted, a malicious grin on her face. "Go ahead and kill me. I dare you."

Serena saw something flash before her eyes; she didn't know if it was sympathy or cold fury, but her hand lowered the Scepter, and she turned her face away.

"As I thought," the General taunted as she stood. "You can't kill. Your heart's too weak to take a big responsibility like killing a person in cold blood."

Serena faced Zoicite. "No. I feel sorry for you, for you have no one to care about, or people to care about you," her voice was deadly soft, her vision growing darker.

"I don't need _care._ I have no use for humans' stupid emotions," Zoicite retorted as she disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms. Only when she was gone did Serena collapse, the Moon Scepter disappearing.

The Scouts ran to their leader, Tuxedo Mask already gone. "Serena!" Amy gasped as she drew near to Serena.

"Is she gone?" the blonde asked wearily, her eyelids drooping. Her golden hair was sweat- matted, and her eyes looked dull and lifeless.

Lita nodded. "Raye," the Scout of thunder called. "Let's get her to the Temple."

"YAY!"

Serena tore through the presents, strewing wrapping paper and ribbons everywhere.

She felt better than yesterday, having been healed by Raye at the Temple. The girls had watched over her while she slept. They told her, when she was awake, that Darien and Andrew had come to check in on her frequently, and that Darien seemed worried.

Serena's parents, Ikuko and Kenji, watched their daughter with smiles on their faces. They had a special surprise for her, but they would wait.

"Thanks Andy!" Serena rushed up to hug Andrew with one arm, the other carrying a bottle of cherry-scented body soap and a bottle of cherry-scented body lotion. Those were Andrew's birthday gifts.

"You're welcome, Sere. I knew you have had an eye on them for some time, so I thought I would get them for you," Andrew replied, a smile on his face.

Serena thanked him again and sat back down. Lita had given her a cookbook, Mina a cute-but-sexy-bikini swimsuit (Oo, lala!), Raye a book on meditation, Amy a thick reading book that Serena would enjoy reading, and Andrew the cherry-scented bath essentials. All that was left was the present from her parents.

A knock sounded on the Tsukino's front door. Kenji, puzzled, opened it and admitted Darien himself. Andrew grinned and the girls smiled.

"Serena," Andrew prompted, "Darien has a present for you too."

Darien smiled gently at the girl before him. "Come on, see outside," he gestured, and when Serena looked, she squealed at the top of her lungs.

In the driveway, on a specially made trailer connected to Darien's motorbike, was a ruby red Kawasaki Z750 motorbike. The light from the house glinted on its glossy surface, and Serena ran to it, running gentle fingers over the beautiful deep red. Her parents and friends gasped.

"I love it," she said softly, suddenly glad that she had gotten her driver's license a year ago. She looked at Darien, gratitude and affection shining in her eyes. "Thank you, Darien."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He placed his arms around her waist and, as to not upset the adults, Serena gently kissed the base of his throat, making it look like she was burying her head into his chest. He almost growled with the contact.

The girls trampled down the steps, rushing up to run gentle hands on Serena's bike. Andrew followed leisurely, hands in pockets, with Serena's parents behind him.

"Where'd you get this?" Andrew asked his colleague, shaking his blonde head at the crowd of chatting girls.

Darien shrugged. "Serena liked mine," he ran a gentle finger over the dark blue surface of his motorbike, "so I figured she'd like one. After all," he added with a sly smile, "someone suggested to get her one, and Serena had gotten her license a year ago."

Reminded of something, Darien reached into a bike pocket and withdrew a shiny black helmet. "Serena," Darien called softly.

She came over, letting her parents inspect the bike. "Yes, Bearer of the Greatest Gift Ever?" she said, her sweet voice making him shiver.

He handed her the helmet. "Here," he said. She turned it in her hands, and grinned when she saw the small white bunny decal on the back. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Also," he added, reaching into the pocket again. He drew out two large twin cherry decals. "For your bike," Darien explained.

Serena smiled. "Thanks," she whispered as she took them. She trotted back to her bike and promptly put the decals on, one twin cherry on each side.

"Where did you get this, young man?" Serena's mother, Ikuko Tsukino, asked him, voice awed. Kenji followed suit.

Darien explained while the girls said goodbye to Serena. Andrew also said goodbye, looking at his two friends with meaningful looks. When Serena's parents disappeared inside the house, Serena grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go."

Some time later, they found themselves at the park. Serena laced her fingers with his as they skirted the edge of the pond. Serena looked up and saw the stars.

"Look, Darien," she said softly. He looked up as well.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Serena asked him, eyes shining. He nodded.

Seeing Darien so calm, so himself, made Serena feel happy. She placed his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. His eyes questioned her actions as she leaned forward.

Her kiss held all the tenderness and love for him in her heart. She was thanking him and telling him, without words, that she wanted to be his. Darien returned it.

"Well, looky here," Zoicite's voice floated. Serena and Darien broke apart to see Zoicite hovering above the pond, face expressionless. "A young couple. How sweet."

A Youma popped out of nowhere, landing below the Dark General. "It makes me sick. Don't you think so?" the Youma asked, eyes glinting. Zoicite nodded.

Serena braced herself as the Youma came toward them. When it drew near, she drew her leg up and swung it in a scissor cut. The Youma grimaced as her leg hit its stomach, then neck. Darien's eyes widened as he watched Serena execute perfect karate and martial art moves.

Only when Serena faltered did Darien jump in. His feet and body moved in rhythm as he landed punches and kicks. Serena took this opportunity to sneak away and call the others. She pulled the communicator from her pocket.

"Guys! Come on," Serena said when they showed up on the screen.

"What now?" Raye asked, agitated.

"Youma attack at the park. Right now, Darien's keeping it busy," Serena replied, eyes on the duel. The girls chorused, "We're coming."

Darien grunted when a punch landed in his stomach. Serena ran up and hit the Youma with a drop kick. She helped Darien while the Youma recovered.

"You okay?" she asked him, checking him over. He seemed alright, although he would have bruises. He nodded.

"I'm ashamed of you, Zoicite," Sailor Venus' voice floated. Both turned to see the Sailor Scouts standing there, minus Sailor Moon. "Attacking two people in love? That's lower than low, even for you."

While the Scouts took Zoicite's attention, Serena helped Darien to a bench. "Wait here," she told him, and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead before running off.

"Where's Sailor Moon? Wimped out again?" Zoicite taunted, grinning evilly.

The Scouts smiled. "No," Lita stated simply.

Serena executed a perfect spinning kick on Zoicite. The General fell, not suspecting the surprise attack. Serena landed perfectly, bowing for the Scouts' applause before summoning the Moon Scepter.

Zoicite recovered. She rushed at Sailor Moon with a snarl, black edging her fingers. Serena gave the Scepter to Mina and ran to meet the General.

When they met, fingers interlocked, sparks flew as the two women struggled.

"Weak," Zoicite spat in Serena's face as she towered over the blonde. When Serena pushed back, Zoicite disappeared, and Serena looked around, accepting the Scepter from Sailor Venus as the other girls destroyed the Youma.

"Looking for me?" Zoicite called from atop a streetlight. Serena looked up and paled. In Zoicite's grasp was Tuxedo Mask, struggling.

"Still want to kill me?" Zoicite taunted, tightening the death grip her arm had around his throat. "I think you'll have to kill him first. Although," the Negaverse General remarked, "I've always wondered what's been behind the mask."

Tuxedo Mask and Serena froze.

"Let's have a look, shall we?" Without another word, Zoicite ripped off Tuxedo Mask's mask. The Scouts gasped.

It was Darien.

_Next chapter: Serena earns the new Transformation Brooch! Malachite comes and gives Serena a warning of betrayal. I love mysteries! And cliffys!_

_Plz R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6

Emotions

Chapter Six: Warning

Serena watched as Zoicite drew the mask off to reveal Darien. The other Scouts were as shocked as she, but seeing him in the tuxedo, cape, and top hat made her feel helpless.

"What'll it be, Sailor Moon? The Scepter, or Cape Boy?" Zoicite asked, holding her prize tightly. Darien struggled to get out of her hold.

Serena's hand dropped. Her eyes held sadness and sympathy. She turned her face away as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You win."

The Scouts, Darien, and Zoicite looked at the blonde girl. Her voice was soft, but everyone heard it in the silence.

"You win, Zoicite." Serena looked up. Her face was tearstained, her eyes bright. "I can't lose the people I love, and I can't lose the destiny laid out for me. You planned it, so I give up. You win."

Serena dropped the Scepter. It clattered at her feet as it hit the cement. The Scouts had horror written on their faces, and Darien was shocked.

Zoicite grinned. "Knew you'd see it my way, Sailor Brat," she remarked as she dropped Darien and retrieved the Scepter. She closed her eyes as she felt the pure energy coming off of it.

"So sweet," Zoicite said as the girls and Darien readied themselves. Only when they were ready did Zoicite fire the dark beam at them. They jumped out of the way.

Serena panted. Zoicite hit again and again, never giving them a rest. Zoicite maneuvered them so Sailor Moon was away from the rest of them, then aimed it at her.

"Goodbye Sailor Moon," Zoicite said with satisfaction as she released the beam. The Scouts yelled, "No!" while Serena looked blankly at the beam directed towards her. She braced herself for pain, closing her eyes tightly.

It never came.

Serena opened her eyes to see Darien falling into her. He had jumped in front of her in order to save her.

He fell into her arms, and she collapsed to her knees and cradled his head in her lap. New tears rolled down her face. "No."

Darien smiled weakly. "I couldn't let you get hurt," he said softly, grimacing. "I care too much about you."

Familiarity at his words registered in her mind as his body rattled with his breaths; he started to go cold. Serena held Darien as he let go of this world quietly.

She looked angrily at Zoicite. "How could you?" she screamed at the floating General. "How could you do this to me?" Her voice was shaky.

Zoicite smirked. "I was aiming it at you, but your boyfriend just had to get in the way. Too bad for you."

Serena stood, laying Darien's head on the cement. Her body trembled with sadness and regret. If only Darien had not jumped.

Zoicite aimed the Moon Scepter at Serena. "See ya later, Brat."

Serena spread her arms wide. "Go ahead."

As the beam sped at Serena, a white light filled the black sky. It hovered over the middle of Serena's chest, right above the round brooch, and absorbed the black beam.

Serena looked down. Within the white light was a heart-shaped brooch, glittering with its many gems. Serena's round Transformation Brooch disappeared as she grasped the heart-shaped one.

_Transform, Serena,_ a feminine voice whispered in her mind.

Serena looked at the new Transformation Brooch, feeling the power of the crystal inside. Looking up at her friends and Zoicite, she thought she saw midnight blue eyes and ebony hair. Familiar words whispered in her mind, and she repeated them, holding the brooch above her head.

"Moon Crisis POWER!"

Rainbow lights surrounded Serena's body. Serena felt new energy and power flow through her body as the lights faded, and Serena looked at her friends, who looked surprised, and Zoicite, who smirked.

The new suit hugged her slender form, although the skirt was a bit shorter. Her red boots were brighter and tighter around her legs. A crystal upturned crescent moon replaced the red gem in her gold tiara, and her necklace sported a heart instead of a crescent moon. Her hair, in its buns and pigtails, was longer and her bangs brushed her eyes. Her red hair ornaments shined.

"New power?" Zoicite remarked, turning the Moon Scepter in her fingers. "All the more reason to kill you."

Serena smiled, feeling confident. "Just try me," she replied.

Zoicite ran at Serena. Serena jumped up when Zoicite passed, tucking in her legs. As Zoicite looked up, Serena came back down and forced the heel of her boot to come in contact with the big muscle of Zoicite's shoulder. Zoicite grunted as the Scepter flew from her fingers.

Serena leaped and caught the Moon Scepter. Aiming it at the General, she yelled, "Moon Princess Halation!"

Zoicite screamed as the beam hit her through the heart. The Dark General exhaled one breath before dissolving into dust.

Serena panted, drawing breath as she walked back over to Darien's body. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she watched his peaceful face. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw it was Mina.

"I'm so sorry, Serena," Mina said quietly as the other Sailor Scouts gathered around their leader. Amy, Lita, and Raye all had bright eyes. "We all know what he meant to you."

Serena shook her head. "All he ever did was protect me," she whispered. "All I ever did in return for the numerous times he protected me was kill the one who did this to him." She looked away, saying softly, "I love him so much."

A bright gold light lit the gray sky. It radiated from Darien's body. The Scouts gasped as they saw Darien breathing again, and Serena looked up when she heard him grunt.

"Ouch," he murmured as he tried to move.

Serena knelt next to him and leaned over him. His midnight blue eyes looked at hers, and he smiled.

"Sailor Moon?"

Serena touched her new brooch, and her transformation died away. Darien widened his eyes as he saw who it was.

"Serena?"

"Shhh," she murmured to him, cupping his cheek in one hand. "I'll tell you later. Sleep."

Darien closed his eyes as Serena called Lita over to help her.

Darien stirred, sunlight streaming behind his closed eyelids. His arms felt silky sheets, and something was lying on his chest.

He opened an eye, and saw Serena sleeping there, her angelic face serene as her golden hair pooled on his bare chest. When he moved, she snuggled closer to him, murmuring incoherent complaints.

Darien grinned. He gently brushed hair away from her face and placed an arm around her shoulders as her chest moved with each breath. Unconsciously, his fingers began tracing designs on her upper arm.

That woke her up.

"Darien," she muttered as she sat up. "You're awake."

He grinned again. "Of course," he stated, "what else would I be doing?"

She answered him with a long kiss. He returned it with surprise, not expecting it.

Darien smiled when Serena broke away from him. "I could get used to waking up like that every day," he remarked.

Serena made a face. "In your dreams, Cape Boy," she replied as she got up and exited his room. Minutes later, he could smell something cooking.

Darien stood, and looked down. He wore nothing but his boxers. How Serena undressed him was beyond his thinking at the moment.

Memories of last night's battle flooded his mind, and a mental picture of Sailor Moon detransforming into Serena presented itself to him. He widened his eyes and walked to the kitchen.

Serena was happily making pancakes. Syrup, butter, and jelly waited on the table, while two plates were at her elbow and the sweet scent of black coffee wafted in the air. Darien walked over to Serena.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Sailor Moon?" he murmured questionably in her ear, putting his arms around her waist from behind.

Serena gently pulled out of his grasp as she set the finished pancakes on the table. "I couldn't tell anyone," she admitted as she poured him a steaming mug of coffee. "It would risk my identity and my loved ones if the Negaverse were to find out." She looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were Tuxedo Mask?"

Darien shrugged. "I didn't want to risk being made into something I'm not. If I were to tell someone, then some way or another it would be made public, and then everyone would have been over me."

Serena smiled. "And that's a bad thing?"

Darien grinned slyly. "Only if you were one of those fawning people," he replied before taking a bite of his pancake. "Hey, these are pretty good!"

Serena grinned. "Three years in Home Economics and teaching from the almost-famous Lita Kino does that to a girl," she replied as she sat across him. They ate in content silence.

As soon as they were done, Serena took a shower as Darien dressed. When she emerged, clothed in jeans and a white shirt, Darien was watching the news on TV.

Silently she snuck behind him. Placing her hands over his eyes, she said, "Guess who!"

Darien, knowing it was her, replied teasingly, "Andrew! Since when did your voice grow so girlish? You sound like Serena!"

Serena, affronted, turned him around. "I resent that remark!" she exclaimed.

Darien grinned. "Did you say resent, or resemble?"

Serena sighed irritably. "I'm leaving," she stated as she gathered her stuff. Darien pouted.

"And leave me here by myself?" he asked, following her.

She nodded. "I've got to go to work, you know."

"How do you plan on getting there?"

Serena grinned. "By motorbike."

A few days later, college boys at the University looked up as a loud roar came from the parking lot at the front of the University. Taking a glance, many started whistling and catcalling.

A young woman was getting off of her ruby red Kawasaki Z750 motorbike. She wore skintight faded blue jeans that flattered her slender and curvy figure, a white midriff shirt with the words "2 Cute 2 B Ur Girl" across her chest, leather boots, and an open jean jacket.

Taking off her helmet, she shook her head to free her long blonde hair. She placed her helmet on the seat of her bike, and then started running her fingers through the ground-length locks. Her heart-shaped face was sweet-looking, beautiful with sparkling sky blue eyes and a brilliant smile.

Serena felt a few boys behind her, and turned around. Five boys ranged around her, grinning. A brunette boy with broad shoulders and hazel eyes looked her over, obviously liking what he saw.

"Hey, beautiful," he drawled, drawing closer to her. "How's about you and me get together for a date?"

Serena shook her head. "Sorry boys, but I'm off the market."

"Aw, come on," he continued. "Who could possibly have a girl like you?"

Serena smiled. "I won't tell you," she replied.

"Oh really?" he remarked, towering over her. His eyes suggested something, and his hands were coming towards her.

"Yo, Jason. Hands off my girl," a familiar voice called. Jason turned, and Serena saw Darien lounging against a tree. His eyes were cold, and they matched his dark blue University blazer.

"Darien!" Serena called, running over to him. For good measure, and to make Jason jealous, she pulled his head down and kissed him soundly. He responded with fervor, and before long she heard grumbling, and the sound of retreating footsteps.

Serena pulled back, smiling. "Hi."

"Hey yourself," he replied, still in the moment they had just shared. He smiled at her choice of clothes. "Did you change?"

She nodded. "I've got a big surprise from my parents!"

He raised his eyebrows as they walked over to her bike, ignoring the chatter around them. "And what would that be?"

She dug in her pocket and produced a set of keys. "They bought me an apartment for my birthday!"

Darien froze, hand tight on one handlebar. "An apartment?" he repeated, shocked.

Serena nodded as she swung her leg over her bike. "I'll tell you on the way home," she explained.

"Wow," was all Darien could say as he walked around Serena's new apartment. She beamed with pride from the door.

The apartment was two bedroom, three bathroom. The living room walls were a delicate cream color, while the big kitchen was white. Serena's master bedroom was painted sky blue, and the guest bedroom was light forest green with cream and gold. Her parents had paid for everything, from the kitchenware to the house payment. The apartment, literally, was hers.

"Like it?" Serena asked, coming into the living room. She sat on the white couch, bringing her legs up to lay down. Darien nodded wordlessly.

He came over to her, looking down at her. She was so beautiful, and he loved her with all his heart. How could he say that to her?

Dipping down, he pressed his lips to hers. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him over her. He propped his upper body on his forearms to avoid crushing her.

She tasted so sweet. He indulged in her mouth as his hands rested on her waist. Her fingers played with strands of ebony hair as she responded with passion. Eventually they came up for breath, and smiled at each other.

"What was that for?" she asked, tightening her arms. Darien shrugged.

"We haven't done that in a while," he responded, and grinned. She grinned back.

"What now?"

Serena ran around the Youma, avoiding its flame throwing arms. The other Scouts and Tuxedo Mask tried to find its weak spot, but it kept throwing fireballs at them. At last, Serena found a suitable spot, under its right arm.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Youma dusted, the Scouts celebrated. Tuxedo Mask-Darien-watched with a shake of his head.

A blast knocked them all down. Darien threw himself over Serena as a man hovered over the spot where the Youma had been standing.

His white hair went past his shoulders, and he was icily handsome, considering it consisted of chilling blue eyes and a sharply cut face. He wore the dark gray uniform of a Negaverse General, and around his left arm was the swirl insignia of a Commander.

"Who are you?" Mina demanded, getting to her feet. The others followed suit, Darien guarding Serena.

"I am Malachite, Commander of the Negaverse," he replied, voice haughty as he looked them over with icy eyes. "Seeing as Sailor Moon destroyed General Zoicite," he turned chilling eyes on Serena, "my Queen has ordered me to destroy you." With that, another Youma appeared and started attacking as Malachite engaged Serena.

"You're just a slip of a girl, aren't you?" he mocked, drawing just out of Serena's reach. Serena grew frustrated. How dare he mock her! Serena swung the Scepter at him; he dodged it, and landed a punch in her stomach.

She doubled over, gasping for breath. "Is that what you do, punch people?" she asked him, teasingly mocking him. His eyes narrowed. "If your queen uses weak people like you, then she doesn't stand a chance against us."

He grabbed her throat. "Hear me, sailor brat," he demanded quietly, "I will haunt you, and you will be betrayed, either by your sailor buddies or your superhero sidekick." He let go of her, and he and the Youma disappeared.

"What was that about?" Mina asked, brushing herself off. She joined Serena, who was looking at the spot where he disappeared.

"I don't know," replied Serena, puzzled.

"She has gotten the warning, my Queen," Malachite said, kneeling and bowing his head.

"Good," Queen Beryl said with dark satisfaction. "Let the nightmares begin."

_I love cliffys! (Did I already mention that?) Next chapter: Serena and Darien are getting dreams of the future, but they're mostly nightmares for Serena, who starts dreaming of destruction and death. Ooooohhhhhhh!_

_PLZ R&R!_


	7. Chapter 7

Emotions

Chapter Seven: When Trouble Brews…

"_Come to me, Sailor Moon," the voice was female, and cold._

_Serena opened her eyes. All around her lay dead bodies, some her friends and family. On a bloody throne sat a woman._

_Her hair was flame red, her skin snow-white. Her eyes matched her hair; cold and the color of blood. She smiled cruelly when Serena looked at her._

"_You are Sailor Moon. You are the leader," she whispered, drawing her attention. "You control everything. Join me, and we can be unstoppable."_

"_Who are you?" Serena demanded, falling to her knees as tears splashed on Amy's body. Next to it was Raye, Lita, and Mina, all bloody and torn. Beside her was Darien._

"_I am a friend," the woman replied. "Together, we can rule the world. Join me, Sailor Moon."_

Serena bolted awake, gasping. She was trembling badly. She needed something, or someone. She needed Darien.

Grasping clothes, she dressed in the dark. Grabbing her keys, and Darien's special card, she rushed out her door and locked it. Stumbling down the stairs, she hopped on her motorbike, latched on her helmet, and started the engine.

Ten minutes later, Serena was in the elevator at Darien's apartment complex. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, feeling the goosebumps on her skin. Who was that woman?

Serena put the special card in Darien's door. Entering his suite, she breathed a sigh of relief. Here, she was safe.

She almost fell onto the wrap-around couch. Grabbing a blanket, she curled herself into it and fell into a fitful slumber.

"Serena, wake up."

Serena drifted toward the voice. It was deep, masculine, and comforting. She opened sky blue eyes to see midnight blue ones.

Darien looked at her with worry. "Serena, are you okay?" he asked, sitting beside her on the couch. He grasped her hand.

She sat up and snuggled into him. He let her, feeling something was wrong. She laid her head under his chin and felt his arms around her waist.

"I had that dream again," Serena said quietly, feeling Darien breathe. "I saw everyone I ever loved dead, and that woman was asking me to join her to rule the world."

"How many times have you had that dream?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I can't remember."

Ever since that battle with Malachite two weeks ago, Serena had been having nightmares of death. The woman wanted her to help control the world, and eventually the universe.

"Serena, I have some bad news," Darien remarked. Serena looked up at him. "Remember that internship paper I wrote?" She nodded. Darien sighed sadly. "I got accepted by the school holding it. They said that they would love someone with grades and an IQ of my standards to attend their four-year program."

She widened her eyes. Four years? He would be gone that long?

Darien, noticing Serena's silence, asked, "Is that all right?"

Serena nodded, a smile on her face. "I'm so happy for you. To be accepted…is an honor."

Darien smiled. "Good."

"Not again!" Raye exclaimed as she dodged the Youma's attack. The Youma aimed another attack at the scout of fire, and Raye's anger was starting to show. Her amethyst eyes smoldered, and her hands started glowing with fire.

Sailor Jupiter laid a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down," Lita said as her lightning rod came out of her tiara. Her emerald eyes were cold. Amy was typing away on her mini-computer, while Mina was on alert. Serena was nowhere to be seen.

"Where in the hell is she?" Raye demanded, eyes on the Youma darting in and away.

Amy shook her head. "I can't get her communicator signal."

Mina sighed, her tiara gem glowing as she called up her Love Chain. "She better get here soon!" she called as the Youma advanced.

Seconds later, the Youma had Mina and Raye by the throat. As they struggled, Amy and Lita were looking for weak spots when the Youma screamed. A light beam had hit its arm, and the Youma dropped the Scouts. All turned.

Sailor Moon stood on a streetlight, twirling the Moon Scepter idly between her fingers. Behind her stood Tuxedo Mask.

"Don't you know that it's wrong to mess with people?" asked Serena as she jumped. Aiming the Scepter at the Youma, she leveled cold eyes. Darien jumped behind her, throwing steel-tipped roses.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

A bright light filled the air when the beam touched the Youma. When the light dimmed, Malachite stood there, smirking.

"You destroyed one of my Youmas," he remarked. Serena braced herself as he came flying towards her.

Darien jumped in front of her, meeting the Commander. Their hands locked together as they engaged in a battle of strength.

"So," Malachite remarked as they strained, "Sailor Moon's so weak that she has _you_ doing her battles for her?"

Darien growled and pushed down. Malachite was surprised when he was pushed under Darien. Malachite recovered and sent a black beam at Serena.

Serena twirled the Scepter, dodging the beam as she jumped out of the path of the Youma. Another beam followed the last, and caught Serena in the stomach.

She doubled over, gasping for breath. Her skin burned, and she looked down. A hole had been burned in her suit over her stomach, and her skin was red and scorched.

Mina drew herself up, and aimed her finger at the Commander.

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

Malachite grimaced as the beam caught his arm, and he clutched it with his other hand.

"Nice touch, Venus," he said through gritted teeth. "Let me show you one." He sent a beam identical to the attack he just received.

Serena jumped in front of Mina, intercepting the attack. "Sailor Moon!"

Serena fell, landing on her left side. Still gasping, she tried to get up. She couldn't even move her neck.

Darien looked at her, then at Malachite. "How dare you," he growled, shoulders trembling. Darien's eyes smoldered behind the white felt mask.

The Commander shrugged. "It's her fault. After all," he smiled cruelly, "it's not my mistake she's sleep-deprived."

Serena blinked. How did he know that? She had been having those dreams for two weeks. How could he possibly know?

Serena saw the pieces being put together. She saw the pattern the dreams had been following. First, they had started out with her friends dying. Then, as they continued, they included a handsome ebony-haired man in black armor, a beautiful blonde woman in white, a silver palace, and a fire-red-haired demon woman.

"You." Everyone turned at Serena's weary voice. Her face was raised, looking tired. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Malachite, shocked, numbly nodded.

She sighed, lowering her head. Her eyes were dull. "I just needed to know." To everyone's surprise, she placed her hands on the ground and pushed up. Staggering to her feet, she straightened, then winced as her skin throbbed, and laid an arm over her burned stomach. The Scepter sparkled in her other hand.

"And why do you care?" Malachite demanded sharply. Darien went to Serena and slung her arm around his shoulders. Serena lifted her eyes to clash with Malachite's.

"For two weeks, I saw the destruction of others. For days, I've been afraid of what I've seen. Now, seeing this, and the pattern," Serena winced again, "I know what I've seen. I've seen life itself."

Darien looked down at her. Where she learned that, he would never know.

Serena straightened and looked at Malachite. "And now, my best friend is going away, and he won't be here for when I dust you."

Malachite smirked. "Like you'll ever dust me, Sailor Moon," he replied, and disappeared.

Serena slumped against Darien's arm. "Let's go," she said before passing out.

Serena woke just before the alarm went off at 7:00 a.m.

A warm, strong arm claimed her waist, and a muscled chest was pressed against her back. Serena felt Darien's rhythmic breathing on her shoulder, and felt his heartbeat beating against her back.

She turned towards him. His ebony black hair was tousled, and some fell on his forehead. His expression was calm, but he stirred when she turned.

"Serena," he murmured sleepily. He was still sleeping.

Serena smiled and softly pressed her lips against his. He responded slowly, and his eyes were open when she pulled away.

"I can get used to waking up like that, you know," he remarked teasingly. She smiled at him.

"And I can get used to you being gone so I can have this big bed," she replied, putting a serious expression on her face. His mouth opened in an expression of deep hurt and sadness.

"You want me gone?" he asked, pouting a little.

She only responded with a deep kiss.

Serena winced as another body bumped into hers. The burn on her stomach was big, big enough that Raye had to wrap a few meters of bandages around her midsection. Yet, Serena persuaded the Fire Priestess to let her to go to school, and Raye had relented.

Lita caught up to her effortlessly as they headed toward the courtyard for lunch. "How's it goin'?" Lita asked her, her emerald eyes bright.

Serena smiled at her tall friend. "It doesn't hurt as much," she admitted. Together they sat under the tall sakura tree on the grass.

A loud roar diverted their attention to the road outside the gates. Serena looked up to see a shiny dark blue Kawasaki motorbike pull up next to the gate, and grinned happily. Lita grinned also.

The man who drove the bike took off his helmet and shook his ebony hair. Midnight blue eyes flashed as the man shouldered off his leather jacket, showing his dark blue University blazer. His faded jeans complimented his brown suede shoes.

Serena stood as Darien made his way over to her, hands casually in pockets. Girls he passed sighed longingly, and boys looked at him with awe and jealousy.

Serena walked over to him, grinning gently. He softly placed his arms around her waist and pulled her into him for a deep kiss. Girls huffed, boys open-mouthed.

When Serena pulled away, eyes sparkling, Lita waved Darien over to sit with them. With an arm around her waist, he sat under the sakura tree beside Serena.

"Why are you here?" Lita asked, mirth in her voice.

Darien shrugged, a grin spreading on his face. "It's my lunch break. I had the interesting thought of eating lunch with my beloved Bunny." Serena blushed.

As they ate, Serena and Darien kept sidelong glances on the surrounding teenagers. Serena kept her eye on the girls drifting closer to Darien, and Darien kept a stern eye on the boys starting to check out Serena.

When lunch was over, Darien said goodbye with a long, slow kiss. Serena returned it with the girls and boys alike watching with jealousy. Serena then had to jog up to Lita, who waited with Amy, as the bell rang. Darien walked back to his bike and drove off.

A few days later found Darien walking home. He sighed as he shifted his backpack. Serena had to stay after school to finish a project, and she couldn't pick him up. So he was walking.

Cars drove by, flashing in the corners of his eyes. In front of him was Tokyo, its many tall buildings glistening in the sun. The bright sparkles of light reminded him of Serena's eyes.

Serena. He smiled. He loved Serena, and it broke his heart that he had to leave when their growing relationship was steadily growing still. She had her own apartment, which eliminated bothersome parents, and her friends and Andrew approved of their relationship. They had said that after three years, it was finally time that they had gotten together. In truth, Darien wished that he had loved Serena sooner.

A royal purple Jaguar pulled up next to him. Darien looked as the driver took off her sunglasses. The warm red-brown eyes that looked him over were almost the same fire-red as her hair. Darien had to admit that she was beautiful.

She raised a coppery eyebrow. "Need a lift?" she asked.

_This is the betrayal Malachite was talking about! Now it's getting good. Sorry it's such a short chap. - Also, Beryl has figured out the Scouts' identities!_

_PLEASE R&R!_


	8. Chapter 8

Emotions

Chapter Eight: …Chaos Ensues

Serena walked up the long flight of stairs, humming a little tune. She had gotten an A on her project, and was happy enough to tell Darien.

As she neared his door, Serena heard his deep laugh. A frown crossed her face. Obviously, he was watching something on TV.

Before she put her card in, she heard the gentle ringing giggle of a woman through the door, and Darien chuckling. Serena backed away from the door. What was going on?

Gaining new determination, she pushed open the door. What she saw broke her heart.

Darien was lying on top of a beautiful red-haired woman. His blazer lay on the chair next to the couch. The white button-down shirt he wore was unbuttoned, and the woman's shirt was disheveled. Darien grinned down at the woman under him.

Serena gasped, tears springing in her eyes. Darien looked up, startled. When his eyes saw Serena, he swore vividly as he jumped up. The woman propped herself on one elbow and leveled cold red-brown eyes at Serena.

"Serena, I can explain," Darien babbled. The woman smirked evilly.

Serena glared cold eyes at Darien. "No thanks, you don't have to explain yourself to me," she threw over her shoulder as she ran out the door, tears streaming.

"And that's what happened," Serena cried, eyes bright.

Raye, Amy, and Lita had watched her in shock and anger as Serena explained the event that had happened at Darien's apartment. Now, Mina rubbed her back soothingly as new tears surfaced and Serena sobbed harder. Raye paced the Temple floor, while Amy hid in a book and Lita started rubbing her wrists.

"How dare he!" Raye exclaimed after a few minutes. All looked up into her smoldering amethyst eyes. "How dare he! Damn him and all males of his kind!"

"Pure language, Raye," Amy said, eyes worried. "Although, I do agree with you."

"So do I," Lita voiced, her eyes cold.

Mina looked up. "Why would he do this?"

"Because Serena wasn't there to satisfy his urge, that's why!" Raye roared, flames dancing at the ends of her hair.

Seeing Raye like that made Serena look up. Through her blurry vision she saw tousled ebony hair and handsome midnight blue eyes filled with love. A sob racked through her body once more.

The girls came to comfort her right before the communicators rang.

Malachite was smiling cruelly as he saw the Sailor Scouts approaching him.

"You come back," he remarked mildly when they were in earshot.

Serena emerged from behind her friends. Her sky blue eyes were fierce, and held anger and fury, laced with sadness.

"Your prophecy came true, Malachite," Serena said, face emotionless.

Malachite grinned. "I heard from my voluptuous queen. Too bad for you."

The sadness disappeared from Serena. This man was the most infuriating man she ever met, besides Darien. Anger and fury boiled in her blood. Her eyes held murder.

She came full force at Malachite. When their hands met, sparks flew. Serena strained against him, for he was stronger and bigger than she was. He smirked as he started to push her down. She landed on her knees.

"You were always a weakling, you know," he remarked as sweat broke out on her face. "You always needed someone else to fight your battles."

Serena widened her eyes. How dare he! She could fight her own battles, give or take. She pushed up with new strength. When they didn't move, she moved her leg in a leg sweep. His legs weren't braced, and they easily gave way. He cursed as she jumped out of his way.

"Damn you, sailor brat," he muttered through gritted teeth. When he recovered, he aimed a light beam at her. She dodged it, and another, and caught one on her burned stomach. Wincing, she moved as Sailor Mars came in front of her.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

The flaming symbols missed Malachite, and he smirked. "Can't even aim correctly," he observed as he dodged Sailor Jupiter's Supreme Thunder Crash, Sailor Mercury's Bubbles Blast, and Sailor Venus's Love Chain Encircle. Moving around the Scouts, he seized Serena by the throat and waist, making her flinch from the pain.

"Poor Sailor Moon," he murmured in her ear as the Scouts moved away, eyes on their leader. "Your friends can't fight worth a darn and Cape Boy isn't here to save you. Too bad."

Serena went still in his arms. He tightened his hold around her waist, and she gasped as pain burned on her skin. A black-and-red blur by her eye, and Serena realized Darien had shown up.

"Never mind, he's here," Malachite muttered as he turned. Serena looked up to see Darien standing on the streetlight. He hesitated when he saw who was in Malachite's arms.

"Here to save her?" Malachite called, joggling her a little. Searing pain lanced through her, and she almost blacked out.

"Drop her, Malachite," Darien threatened, voice a dangerous growl. His shoulders bristled.

"Or what? You'll make me into a rose pincushion?" Malachite countered, cuddling Serena closer. Serena stopped struggling when she saw Darien. Instantly, hot anger shot through her.

"Leave me alone, Tuxedo Mask! I don't need you," Serena yelled, eyes bright with fury. Darien saw this and felt guilty, for he was the one who had put it there.

Malachite grinned. "See? She doesn't need you. She can fight her own battles."

Serena, catching Malachite by surprise, turned in his arms and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over as she jumped to the ground. The Scepter appeared in her hand, but Malachite was gone by the time she looked up.

Serena let out a string of curses bad enough to make the hardiest man alive go as pale as snow. Amy gasped and covered her mouth, Mina widened her eyes in surprise, Raye looked amused, and Lita grinned. Serena looked for Darien. He was gone.

Serena let Raye and Mina convince her to throw a party. She needed one, they said, so she could forget the 'incident'.

Serena earned good money as summer turned into fall. The party wasn't until August, and the girls needed to celebrate the fact that they were now seniors in high school.

She stayed away from Darien. He was leaving in September, so he was pretty busy packing. He barely had time to visit the Crown Arcade anymore. Serena appreciated it just then.

Many boys asked her if she was single that summer, including the college boy Jason. She politely refused them, and earned the name of 'Heartbreaker'. The girls were upset that Serena wasn't dating, but Serena just couldn't stop thinking of Darien.

He couldn't stop thinking about her either. Darien lay awake at night nowadays just thinking about what he had done to Serena. He felt guilty about what he did, and wanted to make it up to her. Her friends were alert, and watched him with hate-filled eyes.

At night it was different. Serena was slowly warming up to him. She actually accepted his help when she was in tight spots with a Youma. After that, she was indifferent to him, cold and broken hearted. The Scouts heard him out when he needed to talk to them, and they were urging him to reconcile with their best friend and leader.

August rolled around, and Andrew invited him to go to Serena's party with him.

"It won't hurt," Andrew said when he asked. "Besides, this may be your last opportunity to mend things up with her, after what you did, before you leave."

Darien grumbled, but agreed to go.

Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita grumbled as Serena whined for the eighth millionth time that afternoon.

"I don't have anything to wear!" she cried, exasperated. Mina got up from her position on the floor nearest the closet and went in. The girls jumped when they heard Mina squeal in delight.

"No way, Serena! You have the _coolest_ clothes! Don't tell me you don't have anything to wear," Mina reprimanded gently. After a tussle, Mina came out beaming.

"May I present Serena, party thrower and heart-stopper," Mina announced proudly as Serena stepped out. The girls whistled.

Serena wore a denim skirt that came _way_ above her knees to stop at mid-upper-thigh and a bright pink halter top with a bright sequined Hawaiian flower on her left hip. A pink shell choker and pink flower earrings accented the shirt, and the black knee-high boots complemented her slender legs.

Raye looked at Serena. "We need to something with that hair," she mused. The girls looked at each other and sang, "MAKEOVER!" as Serena tried to run away.

Two Hours Later……

Serena wore a welcoming smile and light makeup as she greeted the guests. Raye had put her hair in a messy bun with tendrils framing her face and Lita had made the food, with Mina and Amy being the decorators. Many boys looked Serena up and down, but she ignored their stares.

Andrew walked in, smiling.

"Andrew!" Serena exclaimed, tightly hugging her best friend. He returned the hug, laughing. When she pulled back, he whistled as he looked her over.

"Wow, Serena, you look great," Andrew said as Mina came over. She greeted her boyfriend with a sweet kiss and pulled him toward the living room, which had been turned into the dance floor.

Another man stood in the doorway. Darien looked at Serena uncertainly while she leveled cold eyes at him.

"Hello," she said stiffly, leaning against the doorway.

He rubbed his neck nervously, a lock of hair dropping into his eyes. Serena's hands itched to push it away, but she resisted the temptation. "Hey," he said at last.

They stayed like that for some minutes. Finally Serena sighed and moved. "Come in," she asked, opening the door a little more. Darien followed her.

Lights were flashing, people were shouting, and everyone was dancing. Darien danced with many girls before he noticed Serena sitting alone, face flushed with pink and panting from dancing. He made his way over to her.

"Not having fun?" he joked, hoping to make her smile. She did, and his heart flipped.

"Can't…dance…that…much…" she panted, trying to breathe. After a moment, she stood and, grabbing his hand, led him back onto the floor.

They danced together, going faster for the fast songs and slow dancing for the slower ones. Darien was sweating by the time he called for a break. Serena led him to her balcony, not noticing her friends smiling.

"Having fun?" she asked, face flushed. He nodded, not trusting words yet.

Serena asked quietly, "Why did you come here, Darien? For real," she added seriously.

He looked her in the eye. "Andrew asked me," he replied simply, looking away. He felt her hurt and despair. "And tonight was the last night I would probably see you," he added quietly. He heard her breath catch and turned toward her.

Her sparkling eyes were bright, and her face was questioning. She was leaning on the rail, her back to the cool autumn air. Her skin steamed when the air met it. They locked gazes, and Darien moved toward her.

She beat him to it. Her lips covered his with ferocity. He returned her kiss with equal passion and locked protective arms around her waist, touching her hot skin.

Serena tingled everywhere. This felt so right, to be back in his arms and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. She had wanted this. She had wanted him.

They came up for breath, gasping profusely. They looked at each other and grinned.

"How long?" she asked him.

He smiled. "Ever since you left," he replied, brushing his lips against her forehead. She rested her head under his chin and contently breathed in his scent-soap, cologne, and faint spices.

The music blared for three more hours, and then everyone went home. The girls and Andrew said goodnight, and Serena and Darien were left alone. They started picking up the mess, and finished at about three thirty in the morning.

"Ah," Serena said as she plopped on the couch. "Done."

Darien grinned down at her. She looked up and saw the mischief in his eyes just before he pounced on her.

She squeaked and tried to dart away. He firmly pinned her underneath him and planted his lips on hers. She surrendered, but moved her hands to tickle him.

Darien yelped and laughed as she found his ticklish spots. She scrambled away to her room. He followed her, but she slammed the door in his face and ordered him to sleep in the guest bedroom. He conceded grudgingly.

The nightmares returned. Serena tossed and turned as images of Darien covered in blood, dying, and being seduced by a demon in red flashed on her closed eyelids. She sat up shivering, covered in sweat.

Putting on a white T-shirt and shorts, she exited her room and walked down the hall. Darien was sleeping soundly with his back to the door as she entered the guest bedroom. She gently pulled back the sheets and slid in behind him.

His warm scent surrounded her as she snuggled deeper into the warm sheets. Her blonde hair pooled around her, and she trailed gentle fingers down his bare back. Serena felt him shiver in response, and looked up at him as he turned toward her.

His eyes were filled with warmth. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked softly, tracing her cheekbone lightly with a finger. She nodded, and his free arm curled around her waist. She cuddled closer to him and sighed as he closed his eyes. His skin felt warm to the touch.

"Darien?"

"Hm?" he asked sleepily.

"Do you love me?"

His eyes shot open. "Beyond your wildest dreams," he answered lovingly. "Why do you ask?"

Serena fidgeted nervously. "I don't know. It's because you're leaving…you might find someone else…" she trailed off, then picked up again. "You might find someone prettier than me, someone smarter, someone-"

Darien's lips on hers cut off her voice. He pulled her closer, molding her form to his so that only clothes separated their bodies. Serena barely responded before Darien drew away.

"Serena," he said sternly, "there is no one else on this planet, in this universe, who will make me love her more than I love you. Understand?" She nodded, and he sighed gratefully. She closed her eyes.

"Serena?"

"Hm?" she asked.

"Do you love me?"

She smiled as she opened her eyes. "Beyond words and eternity," she replied, resting her hand on his cheek. She gently kissed him and turned her back to him. Darien pulled her to him, and they both settled with a contented sigh.

_AAWW! SO CUTE! Thanks for another great chapter! Please R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9

Emotions

Chapter Nine: Leaving

Serena started her senior year as 'Most Popular'. All the girls wanted to be her friends, and the guys wanted a piece of her. Lita, Mina, Amy, and Raye had to practically beat off Serena's admirers.

Darien was surprised. He had joked about her klutziness and had earned cherry lemonade, courtesy of Serena, and chocolate milkshake, courtesy of Andrew, on his head. He earned it, Andrew teased later as Darien tried to mop off the mess. Andrew got pummeled mercilessly.

Amy applied for the medical college an hour out of town and got accepted. The girls rejoiced. Lita was accepted in the culinary arts academy, and Mina, Raye, and Serena into the University. Raye got full responsibility of the Hikawa Temple, and continued to be the Fire Priestess. Chad helped.

Chase planned to go with Amy when she moved. She was moving out of town after school was over, and this was Chase's last year at the University. Andrew was the top of his class, and Michael was planning on going with Lita when she went to cooking school.

Serena and Darien spent as much time as they could together. They went on dates, to parties, to movies, or simply hung out together. It was one night that found them stargazing in the park.

Darien's head was cradled in Serena's lap. Her back was against the old sakura tree crowning the hill overlooking the lake. The full moon shone down on them, bathing them in its silver light as the stars twinkled. Her eyes scanned the sky.

Darien sensed something different, something not right. With a sigh he sat up and moved closer to Serena, ignoring her look of confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "It's just…" she trailed off. He prodded gently, moving so that he leaned his back against the tree and she leaned against his chest, her hands over his arms around her waist. "I've been thinking about you leaving," she admitted. "I can't imagine five years without you here. I mean, we've just figured out this relationship thing, and when you leave," she paused, "we might find something else."

Darien softly touched his lips to her neck, smiling when she reacted with a shiver. "We'll be okay," he reassured her. "I'll come back single and loveless, I promise. I'll beg of your undying and eternal love as soon as I touch the threshold, and I'll embrace you with open arms."

Serena giggled at his dramatics. "And I will fight suitors, no matter if they are stronger or handsomer than you, so I may keep your love in my grasp." Darien chuckled and gently nipped her earlobe. Turning her head, she captured his lips in a soft kiss. They knew they would keep their promises.

Late September arrived. Serena had to rush from school to change from her uniform to something suitable to see Darien leave. Changing into hip huggers and a slim white silk shirt, she grabbed her jean jacket and her motorbike keys.

She gunned the motor and sped off. Her blonde hair whipped behind her as her eyes peered determinedly from behind the black visor. Serena maneuvered between cars, ignoring yelling college boys. It took her thirty minutes to reach the airport.

She asked directions to Gate 14H, Darien's gate. She half ran, half sprinted down the hallways, swerving to avoid knocking into people. The sign for the gate loomed into view. Serena saw her friends and their boyfriends standing next to Darien, who carried a computer bag on one shoulder.

Chase, Michael, Chad, and Andrew ceremoniously hugged Darien together, who complained of being squished. This only made them tighten their hug, then rain headlocks and head rubs on the poor soul. Serena, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy laughed uncontrollably as Darien extracted revenge by dropping his bag and head-locking them in return.

Each girl then hugged Darien good-naturedly, tears glistening in the corners of their eyes. Raye was first, almost breaking him in two. Lita gave him a slap on the back. Mina squeezed him almost to death, and Amy gave him a genuine hug. They made room for Serena to come to him.

She locked her arms around his neck, clinging to him with every last bit of her strength. He did the same, laying his chin on the top of her head. Serena could feel his heart beating rapidly. Pulling away, he pulled from his pocket a small velvet box.

"Promise me you'll be here waiting for me to return?" he asked, eyes bright. Serena nodded, locking gazes. He gave her the box, and she opened it, gasping at its contents.

Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Clusters of tiny rubies formed petals of a medium-sized half-open rose, some precious petals already open. Sheets of emerald formed leaves surrounding the rose. A gold band supported the delicate rose.

Darien extracted the ring and placed it on her right ring finger. The almost hidden sun caught it and it sparkled. Serena looked up at Darien.

"It's a promise ring. I had it specially made," he said, a smile on his face. Reaching up, she brought his head down to hers to kiss him. The kiss was long and slow, a lover's kiss. When they broke apart, a voice over the announcement system called, "Final call for Flight 176 to Hawaii. Final call for Flight 176 to Hawaii."

"That's mine," Darien said reluctantly. He picked up his computer bag. The boys shared one more bear hug, and the girls voiced their good luck.

"Andrew." Andrew looked solemnly at his best friend. "Watch Serena for me, please," Darien asked, gently clasping Andrew's arm. Andrew nodded, and Darien smiled before turning to Serena.

She clung to him again, tears coursing down her face. He didn't want to leave, and she didn't want him to. The announcer called again, and Darien drew away, planting their last kiss on her lips. Serena drew away into the shelter of Andrew's protective arms as Darien walked to the gate and gave the flight attendant his ticket. Taking one last, searing glace, Darien boarded.

The gang watched out the window as the promised rain fell, splattering against the window. Serena started sobbing as the plane detached from the walkway and down the runway. Between the blurry tears she thought she saw Darien looking at her through one of the windows.

Andrew hugged her closer as the plane took off. She turned completely and buried her face in his chest, sobs rocking her body. They all felt sorry for her and sad to see her like this.

Darien was gone.

_I know it's such a short chapter, but I couldn't write anymore on fear of crying. I know what you're thinking, 'Why should she be crying if she's the one writing the story?' But it's really sad. Please read & review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Emotions

Chapter Ten: Year One

The first few weeks were hard on Serena. She seemed listless, more like an old woman than the young seventeen-year-old teenager she was. The smile that was reserved for Darien was gone, replaced by shadows in her dull sky blue eyes. She only smiled at her friends or Andrew these days, for she knew that the girls were trying their hardest to cheer her up and Andrew reminded her of the ebony-haired man she loved.

Serena made many friends among the girls who joined the treble choir, including the new freshmen that joined that school year. Serena made it her solemn duty to help the young girls be comfortable in their new surroundings. The young girls appreciated it and the older girls admired Serena for it. This project kept her busy for some time.

The Youma attacks were growing. Malachite and Serena fought hand-to-hand now while the Sailor Scouts handled the Youma. Serena slept less but worked more.

An added bonus came to Serena a couple months after Darien left. The owner of the Minato Flower Gardens and Wildlife Preserve was moving to Europe because his wife had a rare illness. Serena had always been his favorite, so he gave the whole establishment to her. Serena was shocked and honored.

Andrew was placing up early Christmas decorations when he heard the door bell jingle. Looking up, he saw Serena walking in.

Serena wore slim dark khaki slacks offset by darker brown working boots. She wore a thick winter coat over a forest green polo shirt with gold piping tucked into her slacks. Andrew could see "Minato Flower Gardens and Wildlife Preserve" embroidered gold over her heart. On her right ring finger was Darien's promise ring. Her hair was in its usual bun style and her cheeks were flushed with pink from cold. Under her eyes were dark circles, but Andrew didn't notice them.

"Wow," he remarked when she sat down. "You weren't joking when you said you owned the whole shindig."

She smiled a genuine smile, her eyes sparkling for the first time in a month and two weeks. "No, I wasn't joking," she replied. "It's just, I wasn't ready for the surprise. You know Konji isn't the type to scare people."

Andrew chuckled. "He isn't," he agreed. Looking closer, he thought he saw something spark in her eyes. "Want something?" he asked.

Serena looked up at him and nodded. "Hot chocolate would be nice."

Fixing her drink, Andrew watched as she rubbed her temple, closing her eyes with a sigh and slumping a little. He placed the mug in front of her, and she inhaled its warm scent before sipping.

"We've had more animals brought in. Two abused female cheetahs, an injured lioness, a healthy she-wolf with sick cubs, and a pregnant giraffe with swollen knees," Serena said sleepily as she savored the warmth seeping in her ice-cold body. "The lioness is being treated for a broken leg, the wolf cubs vaccinated with a life-saving animal medicine equivalent to human penicillin, the giraffe under constant monitors, and the cheetahs being in rehabilitation."

Andrew whistled and finally noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Have you been sleeping?" he asked, concerned. She nodded slightly and swayed. Andrew caught her before she fell from the stool. She stirred in his arms.

Andrew gathered his coat and made his way to the Hikawa Temple, Serena securely bundled and warm.

"No…Darien…don't leave…" Serena mumbled in her sleep. She tossed and turned, sweat-soaked.

The girls watched Raye meditate before Serena, who was set in front of the Sacred Fire. Chad watched from the shadows. Raye tried to enter Serena's mind, but white shields were pushing her back. She tried again and again, but the sleeping blonde in front of her was not responding.

Raye sighed. "It's no use," she stated tiredly as she stretched. Lita, Amy, and Mina looked at her. "I can't get in. She won't let me."

"What do you mean?" Lita asked, looking worriedly at Serena. Chad had left after Raye stood. "Is it her Sailor powers acting up?"

Raye shook her head, eyes sad. "It's like something's hiding the truth from my powers. Whatever it is, it won't let me See what Serena's fighting."

Amy looked shocked. "Serena's fighting something?"

Raye nodded. "It's taking her energy." She turned to Mina. "Any suggestions?"

Mina thought for a minute. "That battle after Darien betrayed Serena. She mentioned something about a prophecy being fulfilled to Malachite. Maybe something to do with that?"

At that moment, Raye was struck with visions. A blonde woman in white, a black-haired man in black, a shining silver palace. They plagued her mind's eye, almost to the point of unbearable. Raye clutched her head as she fell to her knees. She dimly heard the alarmed cries of the others as she crumbled and closed her eyes.

She was in Serena's dream. Raye stood atop a white granite balcony looking into a crowded ballroom. She turned and saw two people below on the terrace.

A beautiful woman with golden hair was dressed in a white silk dress. Her hair remarkably looked like Serena's. Raye looked closer and saw a delicate face and sky blue eyes.

The handsome man beside her grinned. His ebony black hair was tousled on his handsome face. Black plate armor graced his lean and powerful form and complemented his midnight blue eyes.

It unnerved Raye to see exact look-alikes of her two friends. The couple pulled together before Raye heard a scream. She looked up.

A woman in red with red hair was looking at the two with fire in her blood red eyes. The man in black darted in front of the blonde woman, pulling on his cape to shield her. The floating woman came at the couple with force, and Raye could see a sword in her hand.

It all ended when Serena screamed.

Raye jolted awake, sitting up with fear in her eyes. Lita, Mina, and Amy were ranged around her, scared expressions on their faces. Raye focused on Serena, who was curled in a little sweat-soaked ball. The blonde rocked back and forth, fear written across her sleeping face.

"What happened? You just…collapsed," Mina asked.

Raye again focused on Serena. "I was in her dream," Raye said at last. The others widened their eyes.

"What was she dreaming about?" Amy asked.

Raye told the story as she drank some tea with crushed calming leaves. Once she was done, Mina spoke up. "Maybe she's afraid that Darien's not coming back?"

Raye shook her head as she asked Lita to fix more tea. Once it was done, Raye coaxed some into Serena. Serena drank some and slept fitfully. "It's more than that," Lita concluded. "Why else would she dream about a woman and a man being attacked by a demon?"

The Fire Priestess nodded in agreement. "Get some sleep," she ordered to the other girls. "We're all exhausted, and rest is needed."

Serena was afraid. Every night she saw the same thing; Darien dying at the sword of a demon woman. When Raye entered her dream, Serena had felt safe. Now it was getting worse.

Christmas came and rolled around. Serena received many gifts, and she knew that her friends liked their gifts as well. On Christmas, Serena came to her apartment to find a huge bouquet of white roses on her doorstep. Attached was a note.

Serena set the fragrant flowers on her counter and picked up the note. Flipping it over, she opened the flap, instantly recognizing the handwriting. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she read the note.

_Dearest Serena,_

_I miss you so badly. I wish I was there to embrace you on this happy holiday, to kiss you and make you smile._

_It's been fun, these last few months. The doctors I've been learning from are kind and patient. I'll be going to California in a couple of days to learn from the best in Los Angeles. This program is the best, I believe!_

_You don't know how many girls have hit on me! I told them that I'm off the market, but American girls don't get the understanding across. I've made guy friends who are taking care of the problem._

_I love you with all my heart, and I can't wait to see your smiling face once more._

_Love,_

_Darien_

Serena put down the note with a trembling hand. She looked at the roses. Lifting one, she inhaled the sweet scent. Her tears dripped on the velvet petals as she sunk to her knees, hugging herself as she sobbed.

Andrew found her like that, leaning against the kitchen bar. He helped her on the couch as he read the note. He laughed at the girl notion, in which made a shadow of a smile flicker across her face.

Andrew invited her to go to dinner with him and Mina. Serena accepted.

Two Months Later, in February…

Serena walked confidently to the Arcade, smiling proudly. A scarf covered her neck, while a thick coat kept her warm. Many people passing on the street looked at her with acknowledging looks.

Entering, Serena saw her friends chatting with Andrew and Lizzy, his sister. She shrugged off her coat and unwound her scarf as she approached her friends.

"Hey Serena!" Lizzy said, smiling. Serena's friends turned.

Andrew smiled. "Hey Serena! What's gotten you in a good mood?"

Serena smiled wider. "Everything's going great at Minato. The she-wolf was accepted by the wolf pack today, the cubs are on their way to a zoo in China, and the lioness is pregnant with Leo's cubs. We named the baby giraffe Cinder for her dark coat, her mother's knees are fixed, and the cheetahs are doing wonderfully." She accepted a cup of hot chocolate from Lizzy.

Amy giggled. "That's good, Sere."

Mina nodded. "That's really good, Bunny. What else is new?"

Serena shrugged. "Nothing else is new. I've been looking for new employees, though."

Lita smiled. "No thanks, Bunny. I've been busy with exams." The others agreed, but Serena had interviewed other people to fill the spots. Thanking Lizzy and Andrew, Serena left.

She walked down the sidewalk, thinking. It had been five months since Darien left. She had a great job and was loved by friends who felt her pain. Serena was getting over her sadness.

A scream sounded nearby, and Serena looked up. She ran towards the sound while contacting her friends on the communicator. Rounding the corner, she swerved to avoid running people.

Malachite was laughing evilly as he absorbed the energy from the pedestrians around him. He glowed with black magic as people around him dropped like stones. His clothes and white hair looked windblown.

Serena dashed into the nearest alleyway and pulled her brooch out. As she transformed she jumped to the top of the building nearest to her, peering over the edge at Malachite as she readied herself.

"Having fun, Malachite?" she called, standing up. Her blonde pigtails fluttered around her as a breeze sprung and ruffled her skirt. The Commander looked up with fire in his blue eyes.

"I was until you showed up," he replied as he aimed a beam at her. Serena jumped up, dodging it, and flipped over his head. She landed on the pavement below him and dodged another beam. She landed hard on her knee and gasped as Malachite hovered over her, smirking.

Serena looked beyond him and saw Mina and the others, in Sailor Scout form, readying their attacks. Mina's love chain shimmered in her hands, while Raye's hands glowed with fire and Lita's tiara sparkled with lightning. Amy cupped her hands, bubbles popping in the air. Serena smiled.

"What's so funny, Sailor Moon?" Malachite demanded. Four girls' voices were his answer.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Supreme Thunder Crash!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Malachite was not expecting the attacks. He took them pretty hard. When they ended, he was gasping on hands and knees, a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. His white hair was mussed and his uniform was half-burned, exposing scorched skin.

His eyes burned as they focused on Serena. "You think you can beat me?" he almost screamed, pushing himself up. The Sailor Scouts stood in front of him, Serena twirling the Moon Scepter in her hands. She walked up to him.

"I have a problem, Malachite. Do you know what it is?" Serena asked, ice in her voice and eyes.

"Why should I care?" he demanded.

Serena shrugged carelessly. "It involves you existing. I can take care of that problem right now." She brought down the Scepter and smiled coldly. "Moon Princess Halation!"

Malachite turned to dust when the beam touched him. Serena looked at the spot where he last stood, then turned.

Lita had her hands on hips, grinning. Raye and Amy stood together, smiling, while Mina walked over to her.

"We did it," Mina said happily. "That's the last of them."

"Then why do I feel like the battle isn't over?" Serena murmured under her breath.

"Poor Malachite," the red-haired woman murmured. Her blood-red eyes gazed into the clear crystal in front of her, locked on the image of Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts. "He was the last, and my best."

Queen Beryl of the Negaverse looked into the darkness around her. "That sailor brat destroyed them all. How could she?"

Beryl knocked the crystal away from her, enjoying the sound of it shattering. Beryl hated Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts. They had taken Jadeite and Nephlite when they were younger. Now they had taken Zoicite and Malachite, the last of her Generals. Sailor Moon had somewhat broken the nightmares she had been sending, but that fact explained her tiredness and lack of her caped crusader, Tuxedo Mask.

"This could get interesting," Beryl said approvingly. "Just wait, Sailor Brat. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Serena celebrated her eighteenth birthday with friends and family. They treated her to her favorite restaurant, went out for karaoke, and gave her tickets to the upcoming Carnival. She received things to go into her apartment and clothes. Luna also visited her greatly, which brightened her some.

Coming home late one night from work, Serena found a wrapped package on her desk. She picked it up and looked it over. The packaging was plain, and there was no return address. Serena tore into it to find a book.

Opening it to the first page, Serena smiled through prickling tears. Darien's laughing face among three other males' silly faces popped out at her. She realized it was a scrapbook, filled to the brim with pictures of Darien. Him smiling, laughing, embarrassed, and mad was seen on every page. Serena laughed at the funny pictures. She noticed she was in a lot of them.

A note fell out of the back. Serena stooped down to pick it up and started reading.

_Hey Serena,_

_What's up, Bunny? I'm having so much fun here in California. I'll be going to Texas pretty soon, but I wanted to give this to you. Happy Birthday!_

_I've heard from Andrew. What's this about moping around? That's not the Serena I know. The Serena I know is vibrant and smiling constantly, spreading warmth like the sun. He also told me about your new job. Congrats on being owner! I'm so proud of you._

_I've had this scrapbook for as long as I can remember. Some of the pictures are from my freshman, sophomore, and junior years at the University. The rest are of us together. I thought it might be the perfect present to help you remember me by._

_I love you and miss you dearly,_

_Darien_

Serena smiled. This time she didn't cry. She wasn't even sad. She was happy that Darien was having fun on this internship.

She stowed the note away with the one she got from Christmas and put the scrapbook on her shelf. Smiling to herself, she grabbed the scrapbook and note, and rushed to show the gang her latest present.

Serena graduated from high school with flying colors and high honors. In fact, she graduated at the top of her class, tying with Amy.

Her family was proud, watching her receive her diploma with tears in eyes. Her green-and-black robe fluttered as a wind sprung up, her blonde pigtails flying like kites. They congratulated her after the ceremony.

Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Serena went to a nightclub that night to celebrate. Each girl was careful around strange boys, remembering that they had boyfriends. Serena didn't dance, spending the whole night fingering the promise ring Darien gave her. She never took it off.

Amy moved to a small house near the medical college she was going to attend. Chase went with her. The gang suffered the loss, but Amy visited everyday that summer. Lita moved from her house to a medium-sized apartment near the culinary arts academy. Michael also went with her, but the academy wasn't an hour out of Tokyo; just downtown.

The boys graduated from the University with honors as well. Andrew gave Serena Darien's diploma to frame and display. Serena did frame it and put it in Darien's bedroom in his apartment.

The biggest display of love happened that summer. Mina decided to move in with Andrew. Serena and the others were happy for the two, and they were happy when Chad moved from his apartment into the Temple with Raye.

Serena's job blossomed. The Wildlife Preserve had earned so much profit that it was expanding, offering room for new animals and expansion for the current residents. Exotic new flowers were brought in as well; from foreign places like the Caribbean and Brazil.

Mina and Serena were roommates at the University, so Mina had to move her stuff into the dorm room instead of into Andrew's house. The disappointment was felt by all, both for Mina and Raye, who had to do the same thing, and Andrew and Chad.

Serena looked forward for a new experience, as did her friends.

_So, how did you like it? I think that this has been my best chapter yet. (Maybe you'd like to differ?) Please R&R!_


	11. Chapter 11

Emotions

Chapter Eleven: Year Two

Serena joined the University's Woman's Choir at the beginning of the new school year. The professor was pleased with her voice, and told her that it was the best voice she had heard in a while. Serena literally glowed with the praise.

As soon as she set foot on the campus, boys swarmed over her. Serena felt flattered with the attention, because she had never felt this much from the high school boys. Only Darien had given her this kind of attention before.

Serena made a friend named Riley. Riley showed her around the school, showed Serena her classes, and gave her tips on the boys. Serena really liked Riley, and Riley became Serena's first college "girlfriend". Riley introduced Serena to her sorority house girls, who instantly "fell in love" with Serena's charm and warmth. They nominated Serena to join their sorority house.

The boys also fell in love with Serena's charm and warmth. Every day was a battle. Serena would be in a throng of boys before class started, and she would need help. Luckily Riley, Mina, or Raye was nearby to help.

Serena thought about trying out for the gymnastics team. She knew that, between Luna's midnight Sailor Scout training sessions and Lita's daily martial arts practices, she could do practically any acrobatic routine on Earth, from somersaults to triple flips in midair. She was just nervous though, for she had never tried out for anything.

Serena woke up early one morning. She put on jogging clothes quietly, careful not to disturb the sleeping Mina. Putting her hair in a ponytail and grabbing a sweatband, she gently opened the door, then closed it with a soft click.

Serena jogged in town, navigating the streets easily. She stopped by the Arcade and peered in. Sure enough, our faithful Andrew was just opening the Crown. Serena gently opened the door and grimaced when the bells sounded. His blonde head turned towards her and brightened.

"Serena!" he exclaimed, smiling. Serena ran to him and leapt into his bear hug. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in, like, ever!"

"I've been studying and working, thank you very much," she retorted, sitting on a stool while Andrew put on his white apron. "Have you heard from Darien?"

Her friend nodded. "He's in Florida, studying at the University there. He sent me a letter explaining his studies." Andrew put a hand on his head. "I couldn't understand it. That's why I majored in something other than medical." Serena giggled. "So, enough about me. What's up?"

Serena smiled. "Soccer tryouts are soon. I might try out. Also, a wildlife preserve in Africa wanted to bring Cinder and her mother there, because they're better suited to the environment there." She sighed. "And I miss Darien."

Andrew snorted. "Of course you do. In that letter he sent me, he couldn't stop reminiscing about you. He's obsessive, you know."

Serena gasped. "He is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Andrew took one look at the stubborn expression on her face and chuckled. A gentle chiming filled the air, and Serena looked down at her watch. "Sorry Andy, but I have to go. My first class starts in a half-hour. Bye!"

"Bye Serena!" he called after her as she ran out the doors.

The University was holding its annual Masked Medieval Ball that December. Last year's ball had been canceled due to attacks from the Negaverse. Mina and Raye persuaded Serena to go, but to their dismay she refused. They finally bribed her with chocolate, and she accepted, reluctantly.

She wore the same flowy white ensemble she wore two years before; white dress, sparkly mask, strings of pearls, gold spiral earrings and bracelet, and white short-heel stilettos. But she didn't dance. The University had asked her to sing that night, and she was met with roaring applause.

Serena received another bouquet of white roses from Darien for Christmas. Instead of a note, a Tuxedo Mask plushie was attached. Serena laughed while hugging the toy. Mina received a Sailor Venus plushie from Andrew, which was ironic in its own sense.

Amy and Lita, along with Chase and Michael, used their winter vacation to visit their friends. The gang, reunited at last, spent at much time together as possible. They shopped, ate in their favorite restaurant, slept over at each other's apartments or houses, or did all of the above.

Serena introduced the gang to Riley and the sorority girls. Riley and the girls made friends with Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita quickly, and met their boyfriends. Serena found out that Riley was Chase's brother. She had seen the resemblance, with the chestnut hair and hazel eyes, but never really noticed it before.

When Christmas break was over, Serena returned rigorously to her studies. The professors thought highly of her range of skills, and she wanted to keep it up. She quickly became the favorite of the choir professor, Mrs. McClain, and of the physical education teacher, Mr. Raphael. She excelled in these particular areas and wanted to succeed.

It was one night that Serena was alone in her dorm room, studying for a physics test. Mina was dating Andrew, again, for the third time that week. Her radio was on and the TV turned off. This test was part of her grade and she didn't want to fail.

The phone suddenly rang, making Serena instantly hate the person calling. Nevertheless, she left her warm spot on her bed, walked across the room, and picked up the phone. "Dorm room 126, Serena Tsukino speaking."

"Serena? Is that you?"

Serena almost dropped the phone. The masculine voice on the other end sounded exactly like Darien's. She put the phone next to her ear again, asking, "Darien?"

The voice sighed gratefully. "Good. I thought you wouldn't recognize me after two years. Andrew says you're doin' fine, and he gave me this number. Is this is your dorm room?"

Serena and Darien talked for hours, discussing the events of the past two years. Serena was impressed with Darien's studies; he was surprisingly proud of her accomplishments. They missed each other very much, and couldn't wait to see the other.

When they hung up, Serena put aside her studying and laid back on her bed. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes. For the first time in over a year, she cried over Darien.

Serena felt something wrong. Instead of being in a walled garden with Darien, Serena stood in a black space. Cold air brushed her arms, and she shivered. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness; she could see that she was dressed as Sailor Moon. Something rustled beyond her sight and Serena braced herself. The cold metallic voice that haunted her dreams floated to her ears.

"We meet again, Sailor Moon," the voice said. Serena strained her eyesight and saw someone sitting on a gnarled throne a few feet away. "It's a shame, really."

Serena straightened. "And why is that?" she asked calmly, keeping the fear out of her slightly trembling voice.

The person stood, and Serena heard the rustling again. "It's because you're on charge of being a murderer and a nuisance. You destroyed my Generals and stolen the Rainbow Crystals from them. You stop my precious Youmas and gain a new brooch."

Serena gaped. How this woman could know so much was beyond her belief. "How do you know?" she asked.

The figure shrugged. "I've watched you for the past six years, Sailor Moon. You've ruined my chances of taking over the world and this universe." The figure walked forward and stopped within arm's length. A snow-white arm snaked out and the hand clasped around her throat, cutting off any air. Serena gasped as the hand tightened and as she saw blood red eyes in the darkness. "I don't want to kill you yet, Sailor Moon. In fact, I want to enjoy your pain and betrayal. I'll leave you to it."

_I wonder what Beryl's up to? Read the next chapter and see for yourself! Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Emotions

Chapter Twelve: Year Three

_Ah, junior year,_ Serena thought happily. _Nice and quiet for now._

Serena was pleased. She was finally a junior at the University. Now twenty years old, she was experienced in the ways of the world. She looked over at Mina, who was cuddled up next to Andrew on the bench. Raye sat next to her, holding Chad's hand.

Serena shook her head. Only one more year until Darien came back. She could hardly wait. He was in France now, learning from the top French doctors. He would then go to Italy, to Turkey, to China, then back to Japan-all within the span of about fifteen months.

She fingered the rose promise ring he had given her. It shone from the dazzling sun and threw sparkles of light on her face. She smiled gently.

"Something wrong, Sere?" Andrew asked, eyes concerned. She shook her head. Mina smiled at her before scooting over to hug her. Raye did the same.

"One more year, Bunny," Mina whispered in her ear. Serena nodded, tears tingling in her eyes. Raye pulled back and grinned.

"Let's do something!" she exclaimed. "We've been sitting here for two years now. Let's call Lita and Amy and get them over here!"

Serena and Mina looked at each other and agreed.

"Wow, Amy. You look…" Serena trailed off. Amy's hair was below the shoulders now, and was a soft cerulean blue. Her sapphire eyes smiled as Chase's arm around her shoulders tightened.

"I look what?" Amy insisted, her smile fading. "Is anything wrong?"

Lita snorted. "Of course not. For once in her life, the great Bunny we know and love is actually speechless." The tall Amazon ducked Serena's swipe at her. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up Lita," Serena snapped. "It's just I've never seen Amy with long hair before. It's cute."

Amy smiled. "Thanks. You look better than ever, I'd say."

The girls caught up on lost years while Chase and Michael sought out Andrew. Lita was the top of her culinary class at her school. Amy was majoring in brain medical at her university. Raye was majoring in the spiritual arts, or as she liked to call it "learning to be a priestess." Mina wanted to be an actress. (Of course!) Serena didn't know what _she_ wanted to be.

"You could be a park manager," Mina suggested over ice cream. The gang was chilling in Serena and Mina's dorm room.

Raye snorted. "She already does that, Blondie."

Serena, Amy, and Lita laughed at Mina's expression. "Sorry," the blonde mumbled, looking down at her vanilla mint ice cream.

"I seriously don't know what I want to major in," Serena said. "I mean, I run a wildlife preserve and flower gardens. It pays great money, enough to pay tuition, but…" her voice trailed off as she gazed into space.

Lita waved her hand in front of Serena's face. "Earth to Bunny! Come in, Serena!" Serena shook her head and blinked.

"Did I space out again?" she asked, spooning some ice cream into her mouth. The others nodded. "That happens a lot."

Raye cocked her head to one side. "It does, does it?" Raye asked, eyes intently focused. "It may be because of your nightmares, Serena."

"Really?" Serena asked. Now that she thought about it, her mind always drifted to the mystery of her nightmares. It would be something Raye could look into. Amy could see what the priestess' interpretations meant on her Mercury computer and maybe solve a mystery that had been haunting her since Darien left for his internship.

"Yeah," Amy countered, shaking her spoon at Serena. "You may be losing them, or maybe you're recovering some memories of your past."

Serena started thinking. Her past life as Princess Serenity did recall Prince Endymion, who was Darien now, and a demon woman-Serena didn't remember her name-who ruined the Silver Alliance. Serena's eyes burned at the demon's remembrance.

"A demon," Serena muttered. All eyes shifted to her. "I remember a demon, a woman, back in the past. She looked like the woman Darien was with before he left."

"What does this demon look like?" Amy asked, pulling out her Mercury computer, looking intensely at Serena. She typed furiously as her leader spoke.

"Snow white skin, blood-colored eyes," Serena murmured. Lita, Raye, and Mina looked at her. "Fire red hair, really skimpy purple dress that looked really nasty on her," she added. Raye and Mina snickered quietly.

Beeping resounded from Amy's computer. "Queen Beryl," Amy read out loud. "Queen of the Negaverse. She's the one who destroyed the Moon Kingdom and killed our past selves. It says that she captured Prince Endymion, but he escaped her grasp before she could brainwash him, but she succeeded in brainwashing his Generals, our past lovers. And," Amy's voice grew shaky and scared, "she's figured out the identity of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon."

Everyone gasped. "How could she?" Serena exclaimed, looking at the Mercury computer. A small picture of the demon woman was displayed in the corner and information on her was scribbled out on the screen. Serena's eyes scanned the text. It indeed said that the evil queen had discovered the identities of the two infamous superheroes.

Serena started shaking. The woman Darien was with…she had had fire red hair and rust-colored eyes. Then the prophecy with Malachite about hearing from his queen, then the nightmare with the red-eyed woman with the metallic voice. It was _her._

"Her," Serena whispered. All eyes turned to her. "It was her all along, all behind the attacks for the past four years. All behind the betrayal. That woman that was with Darien? That was her." The gang gasped. Serena's eyes smoldered dangerously. "_She's_ been the one behind everything. Amy, is there any info on her whereabouts?"

Amy typed some more, afraid of Serena's calm but dangerously quiet voice. "No, there isn't, Sere," she replied. "Maybe there's a clue in your mind?"

Serena nodded. "Raye, let's head to the Temple. I need you to look into my mind."

"Oh, Great Sacred Fire," Raye chanted in front of the Great Fire in the Temple. Her hands were in a revered clasp in front of her face, her eyes closed in concentration. "I ask of your blessed power to solve this greatest mystery of our destiny. I ask the holy spirits to aid us on our search for answers. I request on behalf of our friend, Serena Tsukino, the leader of the Sailor Scouts, the Champion of Love and Justice Sailor Moon, and of our Princess Serenity!"

Serena sat on the other side, Amy and the others behind her. Her sky blue eyes reflected the flames. Serena smirked at Raye's chants. Raye cracked an eye open and saw her smirk and smiled.

"I ask the holy spirits!" Raye shouted as she threw some sacred dust on the fire. The fire sprang up, lighting up the whole room. The flames shifted colors and placed patterns in Raye's mind. Serena closed her eyes, as instructed, and concentrated on projecting her nightmares into the sacred flames.

Images played on the blazing mirror. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion fighting the enemy demon. The fall of the Moon Kingdom. The sealing away of Queen Beryl and her evil army. Serena's body shook with the effort and glowed. The girls gasped as Serenity's birthmark appeared on Serena's forehead, shining bright gold, and Serenity appeared, dressed in her white gown and jewelry.

A white flash, and the ghostly image of Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity's mother, emerged from the bonfire. Raye opened her eyes, now the color of twilight, and focused them solely on their late queen.

"Lorraina of Mars," the Queen's voice was soft and gentle and spoke of Raye's former name. "It is good to see you again."

"As it is us, your majesty," Raye replied. The queen turned and addressed each girl by their former names.

"Hippolyta of Jupiter, Amelia of Mercury, Jasmina of Venus, it is good to see you all as well. My dear Princess Serenity," she addressed her reincarnated daughter, "why do you call on me?"

"Your majesty, we need your assistance," Raye asked. Queen Serenity turned back to her. "Serenity's been having nightmares of the past, of your enemy."

"Ah," Queen Serenity's voice was harsh as she frowned. "Queen Beryl was princess of a small kingdom east of Terra. She was supposed to be betrothed to Prince Endymion, but her father proposed her to a prince of a native tribe. Her kingdom was small and poor, so her dowry was minute and no major king wanted her for their sons' wife. She ran away to Terra in hopes of seducing the prince, but ended up heartbroken after seeing Endymion with my daughter."

Princess Serenity looked up, her sky eyes dangerous. Her form glowed and Serena reappeared, trembling badly. Lita, Amy, and Mina came down into the pit and supported their leader. Her eyes went from dangerous to tired and dull.

"She went to Endymion's favorite clearing, mourning. That was when an evil entity born from the Sun called Queen Metallia came to Earth and offered Beryl position and power in her evil forces. Beryl accepted and found out where our people resided. She attacked and destroyed our Silver Alliance, killing the children of the Moon and the prince of Terra. Serenity killed herself in order to be with him. So, in order to preserve your future happiness, I secured your souls-and the soul of Prince Endymion-in frozen moon crystals and sent you to the future. I died in the process, but to the knowledge of knowing you all were free of the evil I had sealed away."

"Well, we're not free, mother," Serena stated sarcastically. "_Beryl_ appeared four years ago and wreaked havoc on our lives. My life was ruined thanks to her." Serena stood shakily, eyes blazing. "I lost the life I was supposed to have! I had to defend this planet and save the universe, find my allies and guardians in the form of my friends, lose the love of my life more than once, _and_ everyone expects me to be just peachy about it!"

"Calm down, Serenity," the queen scolded. Serena sat, still wobbly. Mina rubbed her shoulder comfortably while Lita let her lean on her side. Raye smiled reassuringly at Serena, and Amy held Serena's hand gently. "You need not throw a fit about it. It's your destiny."

Serena sighed. "Yeah, but is it my destiny to be destroyed because she found out my identity?"

Queen Serenity gasped. "She did?" All nodded wearily.

"What can we do, your majesty?" Amy asked. "We don't know where Queen Beryl dwells in the world. We hoped you would know, or at least if there was a clue in Serenity's nightmares."

Queen Serenity smiled. "I know where she might be."

Queen Beryl smirked cruelly at the image of the Sailor Scouts in their civilian forms in Cherry Hill Park in her new seeing crystal. They were enjoying a rare moment of peace in the form of a substantial picnic. They were laughing and taking pleasure in delicious food. Beryl's blood-colored eyes took in the form of the short smiling blonde with buns on her head, two streaming pigtails reaching her knees.

_Sailor Moon,_ Beryl thought evilly. _She thinks she will be safe. Well, I have other plans for her._

Beryl in turn looked at the rest of the Scouts. _The raven-haired is Sailor Mars. The brunette is Sailor Jupiter. The blue-haired has to be Sailor Mercury, and the other blonde is Sailor Venus. Now, to find out their names._

"Ozakar," she called. A Youma looking like a giant bottle of Ozarka Natural Spring Water (very yummy if you ask me!) appeared, kneeling when he reached the end of the twisted throne.

"Yes, my queen?" he asked.

"What have you found out about the Sailor brats?"

Ozakar rose. "The brunette goes to the culinary academy in downtown Tokyo and is named Lita Kino-she's the tallest and the strongest, thus she is Sailor Jupiter. The bluenette goes to a medical college an hour out of Tokyo and is called Amy Mizuno-she's the brains behind them all. Raye Hino is the raven-haired priestess of the Hikawa Temple and the fiery Sailor Mars-she's the one with the anti-evil spells. The blonde with the red ribbon is Mina Aino, an actress and Sailor Venus. And the last one is Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon and leader of the brats."

"What about that man that's always with them…Tuxedo Mask?"

"Ah," Ozakar added. "Darien Shields. Currently on a medical internship to become a doctor, like Amy Mizuno. He was Prince Endymion in his past life, and Serena is Princess Serenity. Lita Kino is Crown Princess Hippolyta of Jupiter, Amy Mizuno is Crown Princess Amelia of Mercury, Raye Hino is Crown Princess Lorraina of Mars, and Mina Aino is Crown Princess Jasmina of Venus."

Queen Beryl's eyes lit up at the mention of Darien. "Nice job, Ozakar. You are dismissed." When the Youma was out of sight, Beryl picked up her crystal. "Show me Prince Endymion," she demanded.

Black swirled in the crystal, then solidified. An image of Darien studying over five open textbooks appeared in the crystal. Beryl sighed dreamily at his tired expression, his tousled ebony black hair and his weary midnight blue eyes.

"Soon, my love," Beryl murmured lovingly. "Soon, you will be mine."

Serena paced the dorm room, a hand cupping her chin. Mina watched her worriedly. Her best friend had been like this for a week, not going anywhere, just staying on the college campus and studying.

"Sere?" Mina asked. "Is everything alright?"

Serena stopped and smiled, the first genuine smile in a long while. "Yes, in fact, I am. Now go, enjoy your date with Andrew! Say hi for me!" Mina beamed and went out the door.

As soon as she left, Serena sat on her bed, exhausted. She rubbed her temples and pondered the information her past mother had given to her about Beryl.

"_Beryl loves cold, dark places. She feels most secure and evil in those predicaments," Queen Serenity said to her former court gathered around the fire. "You may find her somewhere around Tokyo, or Japan."_

"_Might she be somewhere in the North Pole or Antarctica? They're the coldest, darkest places on the face of the planet," Amy supplied. The others nodded._

"_Amelia, you forget one simple detail. Beryl has this crystal that summons images of anything she demands of it, but she must be within range of whatever she wishes to see," Queen Serenity reprimanded gently, smiling. "By now, she might know of your identities and your civilian names. You're all in danger."_

"_What about Darien? Endymion?" Lita asked._

_Serenity shook her head. "He's in as much danger as you," she stated. "In even more, because Beryl naturally desires him more than destroying you. In fact, she might be plotting now to capture and brainwash him as we speak."_

_Darien,_ Serena thought fearfully, _please be safe._

At that moment, the phone rang, startling Serena and her thoughts. She looked at it and picked it up. "Dorm room 126, Serena Tsukino speaking."

"Serena? It's me, Darien."

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, I miss you so much!"

Enter masculine sigh, though she could feel the smile in it. "I miss you too, Bunny. How's everything at home?"

Her spirits and face fell. "Not exactly perfect, per se," she replied sullenly. She started to feel his worry.

"What's wrong, Serena?"

Serena sighed, unsure. "We have a problem, and it involves you. We found out who has been behind everything the past four years."

"Well, who is it? How does it involve me?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Do you remember a Queen Beryl from the Silver Alliance?"

Serena could feel Darien's anger radiating off the phone. "Yes," he growled. A thump in the background was his fist hitting his desk. "She was the one who ruined our happiness 1,000 years ago."

"Well," she answered nervously, "Remember when you were with that woman?" She could sense his nod over the phone. "Anyway, that was her. She found out our identities."

"She what?" he practically yelled over the phone. Serena pulled away as he roared unmentionable curses that made her look disbelievingly at the phone. Once he seemed calm, she put her ear back on. "Sorry," he apologized, sighing. "I get mad a lot easier nowadays."

"I see," she said dryly, earning her the laugh she hadn't heard in years. "Now, where were we?"

_Serena tossed and turned, sweat breaking on her body. She clutched the soaked sheets closer to her as the cool breeze chilled her body. A few feet away she could hear Mina's snoring._

_A shadow fell across her closed eye lids, and her beautiful eyes flew open. The balcony door was open and the white curtains fluttered. When she rose, she noticed she was dressed in her white princess gown. Another flutter compelled her to step outside._

_Once outside, Serena felt at peace looking at the Earth and the stars. She realized she was on the Moon, looking out of her suite of rooms in the palace. The Earth was so inviting, so warm and yet, its people were indifferent in their opinion of the forgotten civilization of the Moon Kingdom._

_She sighed. "I know you're here, Endy," she said sweetly. The dark looming shadow emerged from behind the balcony door and smiled._

"_I know I could never surprise you, Serenity," he replied. His ebony black armor and cape edged with blue-the royal garb of the Crown Prince of Terra-reflected the deep blue of the Earth, matching his shining midnight blue eyes. His ebony hair faintly shimmered._

_She turned, a smile gracing her beautiful face. The sky blue jewels that were her eyes sparkled and the spun silver that was her hair appeared to be made of the finest silk. He tentatively ran his fingers through it as she stepped closer._

"_Then why do you try?" she asked softly, placing her hands on his chest. His tanned skin glowed supple gold from the starlight and his grin imitated the dazzling stars. He leaned forward as her eyes fluttered shut._

_When their lips met, it seemed the world had stopped. Endymion drew Serenity closer by closing his protective arms around her slender waist. Her slim arms came around his neck and clasped tight._

_Serenity felt free, the first time in years. His tongue demanded entrance by rubbing on her lips. She giggled as she obliged him. He pressed into her, moving his lips against hers, then with hers as she tried to keep up with him. Figuring out a plan, she drew away from him, smiling._

"_Why are you making me wait?" Endymion panted, looking at her with wide eyes._

"_Why are you making me rush?" she answered quietly, joyful that he was with her. She pulled his lips down to hers and made him match her pace. He groaned when she molded to him, making their clothes the only things to separate them._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a metallic voice asked darkly. Endymion and Serenity looked up to see a floating woman with fire red hair and blood-colored eyes looking evilly at them. Endymion growled and pushed her behind him._

"_Beryl," he snarled. "What do you want?" The evil queen sneered._

"_For you to finally join me, my fair Endymion. I'd rather enjoy your company in my kingdom. Besides, why are you with this moon brat?" Beryl replied. Serenity frowned as Endymion unsheathed his broadsword._

"_Don't you _ever _address her like that!" Endymion roared. "It's bad enough to look at you without hearing that filthy bile coming from the wretched hole that is your mouth!"_

_Beryl sneered. "Well, if you feel so much for her," she answered nonchalantly. In her hands she summoned a sword. Endymion's own disintegrated and materialized into Beryl's hands. "I guess you would do anything to protect her, right?" Without hesitation, Beryl charged the black clad prince with a snarl._

_Endymion grasped Serenity and jumped out of the way of the blazing sword. He put Serenity down gently as she heard the sounds of war all throughout the kingdom. Looking over the balcony railing, she saw her brave Sailor Scouts fighting her gallant prince's brainwashed Generals: fiery Sailor Mars pitted against General Zoicite, calm Sailor Mercury struggling in opposition to General Jadeite, strong Sailor Jupiter against General Nephlite, and Serenity's loyal Sailor Venus against Commander Malachite. There were elbow to elbow, cut for cut, bruise for bruise. Any moment now they would fall and not move ever-Serenity possessed some of the rare Sight to See magic and physical/emotional strength._

_A groan behind her and Serenity turned. Beryl clutched her swollen stomach as Endymion grabbed his arm, blood spilling between his fingers. He winced in pain as Serenity gasped._

"_Endy!" she cried out as she ran to him. He fell to his knees in agony. She grasped him gently as he looked at her, a small grin on his lips and smiling eyes. "Are you all right?"_

"_Heh," he shrugged, wincing again. "It's just a scratch. I'll be fine, believe me. I've had worse than this in Terra." Beryl groaned again, her eyes glowing menacingly._

"_You think you can beat me?" she screamed, thrusting her arm towards Serenity. Serenity closed her eyes and braced for pain. When she heard a grunt instead, she cracked an eye to see Endymion falling into her, the sword in his stomach._

"_NO!" Serenity shrieked as she caught her beloved in her lap. "Endy, wake up! Speak to me!"_

_He grinned slightly, opening the blue orbs that she loved so much. "Sere," he mumbled, "know this: I love you with everything I have to offer, even my life. If we had had time-" he coughed, blood dribbling down his chin, "I would have asked for you. Truly I would have." He cupped her cheek with one hand, looking up into her tear-filled sky blue gems for eyes and her beautifully pale face. "I love you, and will always be with you."_

"_No," she murmured sadly, sobbing. He closed his eyes and exhaled, never to wake again. She turned hate-filled eyes to Beryl._

"_You," she said, shaking as she stood, tears rolling on her face. "How _dare_ you do this," she gestured towards Endymion's limp body, "to me, to the man I love?"_

_The queen smirked. "He wasn't destined to be with you, moon brat. He was to be with _me._"_

_Serenity smirked. "Liar. He was _never _to be with _you._ He never liked you, let alone loved you. So give up, you slimy, arrogant, good for nothing fleabag! He's gone now."_

"_How dare you say such things to a superior!" Beryl huffed, indignant. She raised the sword. "Now, you die along with your Scouts!"_

_Serenity smiled. "Already ahead of you," she sneered as a dagger appeared in her free hand. She placed the cold metal against her slender throat. "Now, you'll never be able to gloat." Her vision ended as the metal punctured her throat._

Serena sat up in bed, sweat soaked sheets clutched to her chest. She drew in breath quickly in attempts to slow her rapidly racing heart. Looking outside, she saw the full moon peeking through the clouds, creating a soft halo around her vision.

She looked at Mina, snoring lightly next to her. _Must've seen me upset and thought to snuggle,_ Serena thought, smiling. She gently eased out the bed and went to the window.

_Darien,_ she thought longingly, _you don't know how much I miss you._ Struck by wild impulse, she picked up the heart brooch and transformed, jumping out the window.

Serena sped for Tokyo Tower, jumping over the tall buildings of her beloved city. Once she reached it, she sat and watched the city like the wary guardian she was. This was where she shared her first kiss with Darien, but he was in the form of Tuxedo Mask, and she still hadn't known his identity.

A lone tear slipped down her cheek as the wind caressed her bare arms and legs. A small stream brushed her cheek in what she swore was a kiss. She smiled at the sweet touch. It felt like Darien had just brushed his lips across her cheek.

Thoughts and images of Darien, Tuxedo Mask, and Prince Endymion swirled behind her eyes. She rubbed her forehead, the colors mingling to form vague, meaningless imagery that she couldn't begin to comprehend. They flashed so fast that the pressure began to fill the space behind her eyes and forehead plate, making her whole head go numb with pain.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" a reassuring voice asked behind her. Serena turned to see the tall form of Lita, dressed as Sailor Jupiter, lounging near where she sat. She stepped out into the light, her emerald eyes smiling.

Serena nodded wearily, and Lita settled next to her on the rail. "He won't leave me alone," she said jokingly. "He consumes my thoughts and I keep thinking about the past. I…had a dream about the Great War, y'know, with Beryl?"

Lita nodded. "As did I, but probably not in your perspective. I was on the ground fighting Nephlite when I heard Princess Serenity scream. That's when I turned and was struck by him. Before I fell, I shocked him enough to kill him. That's when I woke up and sensed you."

"And me," Raye added as she jumped up next to them. Amy and Mina stood next to them. "And us," Amy nodded. "We had the same dream as you, Sere."

Serena smiled and gathered her friends together. "Thanks for being there for me, you guys. I love you guys so much."

Raye smiled. "We love you too, although we don't like to admit it as openly as you do. But yeah, we love you too," she said as the group gathered together for a big hug.

_FINALLY! I finally finished it after a long while…_

_Anyways, thanks for bearing with me, my wonderful readers! Please check out my other stories: "Destiny Child" in Ayashi no Ceres and my new-but-kinda-old one named "Lead The Way". Also, I'm creating a new one (I like the title) titled "Finding The Dark Side Of Your Soul". Look for these titles! Oh, and read & review!_


	13. Chapter 13

Emotions

Chapter Thirteen: Year Four

"Did you ever know that you're my hero? And everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, cause you are the wind beneath my wings."

Serena ended by adding a little jazz and pop to the end. The senior class whistled and clapped as she finished with a smile. Mina and Raye stood up, along with Chad and Andrew. Their actions started a standing ovation. Serena blushed greatly as the headmaster, Professor Johnson, clapped her on the shoulder and smiled.

"Well done, Ms. Serena. Give it up for Serena Tsukino!" the headmaster called over the microphone. The whole college campus roared with approval, and Serena blushed harder when she heard the catcalls and wolfwhistles of the boys of all classes.

The headmaster continued. "Today is a day of happiness as we say farewell to our seniors, but it is also a day of sadness to our friends and our youth. We are now all men and women in the world, determined to make our way through life and make our destiny. As on that note, Serena would like to say something." Serena made her way to the podium slowly and cleared her throat.

"The song I just sang means a lot to me," Serena began. "I dedicate it to my boyfriend who's in Europe right now. His dream was to become a doctor, and he applied for a medical internship about five years ago." Serena paused. "I love my boyfriend very much, and a lot of you know him. He's very special to me and has stood by me through my good times and my bad. I met him when I was fourteen, over seven years ago when I was in middle school. I was always late to everything, forever getting in detention, sleeping, clumsy, continuously falling on my face and failing my classes." A rumble of laughter ran through the crowd. "But when I met him, he opened my eyes to something great. He made me blossom from a small bud into a beautiful flower. He made me see past my flaws and see the real me-the me you now gaze upon and admire. I thank him eternally for that." She smiled sadly.

"I also want to thank my friends, the people who have stood beside me for as long as I can remember." Serena winked at her friends, who were smiling with unshed tears in their shining eyes. "They helped me through difficult times in my life and have stuck by me when I was not suitable for social interaction. They have been my pillars for support when my boyfriend went away four years ago. One's graduating from culinary school today and the other's graduating from medical college. They have encouraged me to achieve my dreams, my goals, and eventually change my destiny." Serena paused again. "I love them with my life, and that is why I'm here today."

Applause met her ears as she stepped off the stage. "Well said, Ms. Serena," the headmaster said. "Now, let the ceremony begin!"

- -

Serena left the ceremony early to prepare the Temple for the Graduation Party. Lita and Amy arrived first, smiling as they embraced their long-time friend.

Lita wore green cargo pants and a camouflage shirt. Amy was wearing a light blue dress that went to her knees.

"Wow, you guys look great," Serena remarked. "Lita, can you help me with these streamers?"

"Sure," she replied and helped her short friend hang up some red streamers. Serena, deciding some fun on Lita's part, smiled.

"So Lita, what's cookin'?"

"That's not funny!" she retorted. She then smacked Serena upside the head.

"OUCH!"

Amy ran in from the next room, wearing a white doctor coat and a med kit in hand. "Anyone yelp for a doctor?" she asked.

Lita and Serena started laughing. Amy, confused, asked, "Uh…what's going on?"

Mina and Raye then entered the Temple. They saw Serena and Lita rolling on the floor in laughter and Amy looking rather confused.

This is a strange face on Amy, Mina thought. Her mind flashed to the camera in her purse. Kodak moment!

Mina took the picture, capturing Lita's smiling face and Serena's red face. After the picture came out, Raye started making fun of Serena. They started a stick-out-your-tongue war while everyone sweat-dropped and shook their heads.

"Oh, you guys are such babies!" shouted Lita. "Really. This is supposed to be our graduation party, and here you are looking like a bunch of 12-year-olds!

Raye and Serena slowly pull their tongues back in, then gave each other one last glare, and fell into a fit of hysterics.

"Where's the cake?" asked Amy casually.

Everyone looked at Amy with weird and shocked looks.

"Is it me or did I just hear Amy say that?" Serena asked.

"Hey!" shouted Amy. "Geniuses can want cake too!"

"Right," Lita replied slyly. "Just like Serena wants Darien."

Serena blushed red, then retorted, "Just because your boyfriends aren't traveling around the world doesn't mean that you can say anything about it!"

Raye snickered, then said, "Did you ever think that maybe Darien traveled around the world because he wanted a break from you? I mean, you do have a tendency to drive people crazy…"

Amy took a few steps back as Serena advanced on Raye, hand raised.

Serena got a fabulous idea and her bottom lip trembled. The girls recognized this as one of Serena's "wail fests".

"You guys are so mean," she whimpered pathetically, tears building up in her eyes. The gang backed away slowly.

"Oh, come on, Serena. You know we're just joking," said Lita.

Serena looked as if she was ready to burst. Her eyes were glossy, and her face was turning red. The girls continued to back away.

Just then, Serena opened her mouth wide, and…

BAM!

A jet of ice shot over toward Serena's mouth, covering it in a thick layer of cold clear ice. The girls slowly take their hands off their ears and turn around to see Amy smiling triumphantly.

"I believe she'll be fine. Lucky there was a doctor nearby, eh?" Amy said, referring to the earlier episode between Serena and Lita.

Amy!" Apparently Luna had just appeared. "You know you're not supposed to abuse your Scout powers."

Amy had the grace to blush as Raye replied, "Well, she did do a great service by shutting up Meatball Head."

After being reprimanded by Luna, Raye stuck out her hand and shot a jet of crimson fire, the exact color of her dress, toward Serena's mouth.

Serena's eyes opened wide at being shot at, then realized that she could speak again, and began immediately to use the talent.

"AMY!"

"Now, Serena," said Luna calmly, "this is no way to behave at your graduation party. Where's the cake?"

Serena widened her eyes. "I'm the one who's supposed to be asking about the cake! By the way, where is it?"

All turned to Lita, who looked around with nervous eyes. "Uh...oops?" she tried nervously.

"LITA!"

"I'M TIRED OF COOKING!" she said. "THAT'S ALL I EVER DID AT SCHOOL! And anyways, you girls never even decided on a flavor, so I couldn't exactly make it, unless you wanted a choco-vanilla-carrot-angel food-cake."

"Yum, sounds great!" said Raye.

"But I wanted chocolate!" Serena whined miserably.

"Well, Meatball Head, you get what you get and be glad that you got it," Raye answered sourly, obviously fed up with the blonde's whining.

"Shut up Raye!" Serena yelled, and started another tongue war.

"Cake's here!" shouted Mina.

"What?" asked all the girls in unison.

"While you were quibbling, I ordered a cake—it's a specialty!"

"What is it?" they all said together.

"Why, it's a choco-vanilla-carrot-angel food-cake!"

There was a sweatdrop on all the girls' foreheads.

"Mina, you can be so dense sometimes," a male voice remarked. The gang turned to see a white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Same with you, Serena," Artemis remarked. Luna sighed and smiled.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Raye said.

"What's obvious?" asked Serena.

"Like I said," replied Artemis.

"Can we eat yet?" asked Lita impatiently. "That cake looks delicious."

- -

"OW!" Sailor Moon cursed as the Youma's dart stuck in her leg. The Sailor Scouts hadn't arrived yet; Serena had gone walking through the park when she had stumbled upon it. She had paged the girls before transforming. "Why aren't they here yet?" shouted Serena. "Usually I'm the one who's late!"

She threw a beam of light at the Youma. No good. How long could she hold it off?

"Damn monsters!" she shouted. Man, if she could be in this kind of mood with Darien when they had first met, she might have managed to take off his head without touching it!

"Best friends are to be loved and cared for, not to be used as dartboards!" a female voice called. Serena rolled her eyes. _Mina._ "I am Sailor Venus, and we are the Sailor Scouts!"

The Youma looked at the Scouts hungrily. "Pretty," it remarked before pouncing.

A beam of green lightning shot out from somewhere behind her and struck the Youma in its chest. It reeled back seconds before it struck her.

"I've always got your back," said a smiling Sailor Jupiter.

"Always," echoed Venus.

Sailor Mercury took her turn and blasted it with water, which froze on its body and held the Youma in place.

"Finish it off, Sailor Moon!" she shouted.

With a loud cry, Serena took off her tiara and threw it at the monster while shouting "Moon Tiara Magic!" and the monster dissipated into a million tiny pieces that vanished in the bright morning sunlight. Serena reached out her hand and snatched the tiara out of the air and gracefully put it back on her head.

"Is it my imagination, or are our monsters weaker?" Lita asked, detransforming. The others followed.

Amy nodded. "They are weaker. They aren't the energy-sucking kind, they're the distracting kind. Queen Beryl is up to something."

Serena's eyes narrowed angrily at the Negaverse queen's name. The girls noticed and grew scared. When Serena was angry, either hell had frozen over or there was hell to pay.

"DON'T SAY THAT—THAT EMBASSAL'S NAME IN FRONT OF ME!" shouted Serena.

"Gee, she's really been yelling a lot lately," noted Lita. "Serena, are you on your-"

"NO!" she screamed.

"Alright," Amy said, putting a calm hand on Serena's shoulder. "Breathe in, breathe out. There."

Serena calmed down enough to smile at the bluenette. "Thanks Amy."

"Can we go home now?" Mina asked.

"Sure, whatever," said Amy. They started to trudge home. It was peacefully quiet, which was a rarity for them to witness.

- -

Serena sipped her milkshake at the Arcade the next day. She was thinking about her future, now that she was out of college. She was moving back into her apartment soon.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the brown-haired girl who just sat down beside her.

"What's on your mind, Serena?" she asked. "You look so bleak."

Serena smiled at Lita. "I'm thinking," she replied. "I need help moving back into my apartment and I need to clean Darien's apartment."

"I'll help," Lita offered. Serena smiled wider.

"Thanks," she answered. "I miss him so much."

Their talk was interrupted by Raye's high-pitched, "KKYYAAHH!" Both turned around to see their priestess running towards them, Mina and Amy following at a slower pace.

"Chad asked me to marry him!" Raye exclaimed, showing them the half carat diamond on her left hand. Serena gasped.

"WHAT?" screamed Lita and Serena in unison.

"Oh my god! That's fantastic!" said Lita with a huge smile.

"Wow, what a ring," said Serena simply.

Raye threw her a look. "I want you all to be in my wedding—as bridesmaids!" she exclaimed. "We haven't made many plans yet, but the bridesmaids will be wearing red, of course."

_Oh joy. A red wedding,_ thought Serena. _Beautiful._

"Sounds great, Raye!" Serena said, happy for her friend. "I'd be glad to!"

"Me too," said Lita.

"But who'll be your maid of honor?" Mina asked, batting her eyelashes at Raye. Raye rolled her eyes.

"I've already asked Andrew's sister. Chad asked Andrew to be his best man. Your boyfriends will be your consorts." At this, Serena's face fell. Raye noticed this and added quickly, "Oh, we'll have the wedding after Darien gets back, Sere."

"Maybe it could even be a double wedding!" said Lita.

Serena gave her a look that said _what the hell are you thinking?_

"O…K…never mind, then," said Lita sheepishly.

"This should be fun!" exclaimed Raye. "All my best friends in my wedding…how wonderful!"

"Are you having it at the Temple?" Serena asked nonchalantly. Raye shook her head.

"I was hoping I could have it at the Minato Flower Gardens."

Serena smiled. "Of course you can have it there! I feel honored!" Serena exclaimed, showering her friend with a bear hug. Andrew came over just then.

"Hello, ladies. What's all the fuss about?" He was in a very good mood, as usual.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I'm getting married!" exclaimed Raye.

"Really?" asked Andrew, surprised. "Well, that's great! Who are your bridesmaids and people going to be?"

"Wait a minute. Didn't Chad ask you to be his best man?" Raye asked suspiciously. Andrew thought for a minute, then a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead as he remembered.

"Yeah he did! Sorry Raye, it slipped my mind," he said nervously.

"Everything slips your mind, Andrew." Andrew blushed a nervous shade of pink. "So…what can I get for you all? The usual?"

"Yes please, darling," Mina purred, smiling gently at her boyfriend. Andrew blushed harder, then went to fix their drinks. The gang pulled Serena over to their favorite booth.

"Did you hear about Raye?" asked Serena to Mina and Amy. Blonde and blue hair waved as they shook their heads. "She's getting married!"

"What? Chad finally popped the question?" asked Amy. "Awesome!" Raye gave a huge smile and went into detail about the wedding plans.

At that moment, Mina had been in dreamland, imagining the night when Andrew would pop the question; it would be on a cloudless night, he would have just taken her out to dinner at her favorite restaurant, and they would be standing on the pier, watching the moon rise. He would say how beautiful she was, with her golden hair blowing gently in the breeze…he would kneel down on the ground, pull out a tiny white box and ask if she wanted to marry him…and she would give him a huge hug and shout "yes, oh yes!" and then he would stand up, and they would kiss passionately…

"Hello, Mina, are you still with us?" Serena was waving a hand in front of her face. Mina jumped back to the present.

"She's probably daydreaming about her own wedding," Raye stated. The girls giggled as Mina blushed.

"No, I was just dreaming of the day Andrew would pop the question," she retorted hotly.

"Well, it's not like you guys don't think it about it every once in a while," said Mina. She got blank looks in return. "Oh, come on, guys!"

"We're just kidding. Andrew, where's those milkshakes?"

Andrew had been leaning on the counter, staring vaguely in Mina's direction. "Huh? Oh. Coming right up!" He ran around frantically throwing together several different flavors of milkshakes into tall glasses and shoving multi-colored bendy straws into them.

"Here they are!" he announced, placing a milkshake in front of each girl. Placing a kiss on Mina's cheek, he quickly ran to answer the phone.

"Crown Arcade, Andrew speaking!" he answered. "Darien!" The girls all looked up. Why would Darien call the arcade?

"Dude, where are you?" Andrew asked. Serena perked up and smiled. "In Turkey? That's great! How's Serena?" he asked, turning around and smiling. Serena stood and walked over to the counter hurriedly, the gang following her. "Why not ask her yourself?"

Serena snatched the phone out of his hands. "Hi Darien! Ooh, I miss you so much! So much has happened? What's Turkey like? Is it hot? The weather's been fantastic here. Ooh, guess what? Raye's getting married!" She finally paused for a breath. Poor Darien. "Of course it's to Chad, you dimwit!" The gang behind her started giggling.

"So, are you a bridesmaid?" Darien asked her, finally putting the phone back to his ear.

"Yes," was the breathless reply.

"Who's the best man and maid of honor?"

"Andrew and his sister Lizzy."

"Where are they holding it and when?"

Serena took a breath. "Minato Flower Gardens and after you come home."

Darien was touched that Raye and Chad would wait until he came home in order to have their wedding. "It's so nice that they're going to wait for me to come home. I wouldn't miss their wedding for the world."

"Well," Serena drawled, "Mina wants to know if any of your new friends are hot."

"Hey!" Darien could hear Andrew protesting in the background and Mina giggling. He sighed, amused.

"Well, Darien, I guess I'd better let you go, before my friends eat me alive to hear about you. And I'm sure you have tons of work to do, so we'll let you go while we relax with nice, cold milkshakes."

"Hey! I want a nice cold milkshake!"

"Oh. . .too bad! Talk to you later!" and she hung up. She sighed.

"Oh, I miss him so much!" she said.

It was then and there that her friends bombarded her with questions. Words flew in and out of her ear, and soon Serena was getting a headache.

"SILENCE!" she roared, and all was quiet. "Now please, one at a time."

- -

"I am so flippin' tired of these monsters!" Sailor Jupiter roared as she dodged the Youma's ice crystals. One grazed her calf, and she faltered.

"Supreme Thunder Crash!"

The lightning bolt was met with an ice storm and dissipated. Lita growled.

"Can I take just one shot here, Mercury?" she shouted vaguely inthe Scout of Ice'sdirection.

"Well, sorry, I just was trying to get rid of this damned thing!" she howled back.

"Queen Beryl must be in a really bad mood to keep sending all these Youmas after us," the Sailor of Fire said. "Maybe she's on her—"

"RAYE!" shouted Serena. She threw a beam of light toward the monster. It left a deep cut in its shoulder, but it seemed not to notice.

"Something's up," said Sailor Jupiter. "These monsters keep getting stronger, it seems."

Serena called on the Moon Scepter and aimed it at the monster. "Moon Princess Halation!" The monster turned to ashes and blew away.

"Nice job, for little bitches like yourselves," a metallic voice floated. All looked up to see a woman floating there.

She was butt ugly. Her flame red hair was dry and bitter, looking like it would break like a twig under slight weight. Her matching eyes bored into Serena's, reflecting the Sailor soldier's inner fire. An ugly purple dress hugged her mismatched figure; she had a huge chest, tiny waist, big hips and fat legs. The woman's long purple nails glinted in the dying sunlight.

"Beryl," Serena growled the hateful name. The evil being smiled cruelly.

"I see you at least have the strength to defeat my weak Youmas," said the horrid woman in a cold voice. Just the sound made the Scouts' hearts freeze over. "Pathetic, you are. Even a mortal could defeat these things."

Nobody spoke because nobody could think of a retort. All they had was cold, raw loathing and hatred toward the garish being in front of them.

"Beryl!" Serena finally called, taking a step forward. Her stance radiated fury.

"Hello, Sailor brat. Or should I say, Serena?" Beryl replied cruelly. The Scouts gasped.

"Why?" Serena asked, eyes building up tears.

Beryl shrugged. "When you were still _her_, you took away my one true love and destroyed my hopes and dreams. I wanted revenge for what you had done."

"But that's the past!" Mina yelled. "Why are you here?"

"To take over the universe, of course," Beryl answered evilly.

"It won't work, you know," said a weak voice from behind them. Serena recognized it as Amy's voice.

"Oh? And why not?"

"The Universe is so huge. . .bigger than anyone can imagine."

"Duh."

"And—well, people will always be around to stop you. Like us. You can't defeat us. Deep inside of you, you know that." Her confidence was rising. She knew she had struck a nerve. She could see it in Beryl's eyes.

Beryl quickly regained her composure. "Oh, and you think you can beat me? How amusing."

With that, she disappeared in a cloud of icy smoke.

"Son of a bitch!" Serena cursed out loud. The girls' eyes widened at their leader's angry outburst. "The nerve of her! Damn her and all her kind! Damn her!"

"Serena," Amy said calmly, trying to soothe her friend. Serena shook her off.

"I've had it! She is going down. Amy, I want a detailed report of where her hideout is. Raye, I want you to consult the Sacred Fire. Lita, set a schedule for martial arts training between. Mina, help any of the others. This is war."

- -

For the next few weeks, the girls did as Serena had instructed. Amy worked vigorously on her computer, consulting books, charts, and graphs of the Universe. Raye consulted the Sacred Fire, and Lita scheduled training sessions for the group, to be held in the living room of the Temple. She cleared out the space, and had Mina put up protective barriers around the room. They did aerobics, fighting skills, and magic skills, practicing and dummies and sometimes each other.

"Whew, I'm tired!" Lita exclaimed, plopping down on a pillow. The others followed suit, except for Serena. All were worried.

"Why don't you take a break, Sere?" Mina asked, voice concerned.

Serena shook her head. "I won't rest until she is dead," she replied, voice deadly. Raye sat straighter, done with her consultation with the spirits of the Sacred Fire.

"All I know is she's in Japan," she panted, exhausted. Lita poured the priestess a glass of pink lemonade while Mina handed her a box of teriyaki chicken and rice.

"That's good," Serena said nonchalantly. "The closer she is, the faster I can annihilate her."

"You mean the faster we can annihilate her. You're not doing this alone," said Mina.

"But I have to!"

"No, you don't," the other blonde replied. "We're all in this together. You know that."

"That's right!" Raye protested. "This just isn't your fight. It's ours too."

"But what if you get hurt?" Serena retorted. "I can't afford that?"

"If we get hurt, then..."Mina trailed off.

Amy finished the sentence for her. "If we get hurt, then it won't be in vain. The ultimate goal is to defeat Queen Beryl. That's why the Sailor Scouts were created. To battle evil. It would be an honor to die fulfilling our purpose. Although I do hope we win," she said hopefully, "and that none of us die in the process."

Serena smiled gratefully at her friends, her family. "Thanks you guys," she said, tear brimming. "I love you guys so much!" With that she gathered them for a group hug.

"Hello! I'm being squished!" Raye complained. Serena grinned and kissed Raye's cheek.

"Don't worry, be happy!" she replied, and everyone laughed. Mina wished they could have more moments like this. She had been thinking lately that it wouldn't be long when they were all finished with college, and they would have to start new lives. What would happen then? Would they have defeated Beryl by then? Then she thought about that fateful day. She knew it was coming soon. Would she live? Would Beryl be defeated?

She decided to stop thinking and hug her friends all the more tighter.

- -

_Dearest Serena,_

_I'm so happy to be in view of the Indian Ocean once more! I'm on a plane to the capital of China, my last stop. I miss you so much._

_I can't wait to see you. Andrew sent me a picture of your college graduation and might I daresay you looked ravishing. He tells me you graduated with flying colors, which doesn't surprise me in the least bit._

_Do you have new info on Beryl? Raye contacted me in my dreams and told me what's been happening. It seems Amy found Beryl on the top of Mt. Fuji. Good luck and come back alive!_

_I love you,_

_Darien_

Serena smiled as she finished reading Darien's letter to the gang. They all sighed, except Raye, who was snuggled next to Chad in the booth.

"I hope he comes home soon. I miss him so much!" said Serena with longing in her voice. She was staring off into space for a few moments, and the girls were sure was imagining the kiss they would share when upon his return.

"Is it gonna be steamy?" Mina asked in a seductive voice. Serena nodded subconsciously, then let the statement sink in.

"MINA!" Serena roared, chasing said person around the arcade. They both were laughing as the rest sweat-dropped.

"Well, I was just wondering," she said defensively. "So I could know whether to bring a fan or not."

"Why a fan?" Serena asked, confused.

"To cool you off, of course!"

Amy chimed in at this point. "You said it would be steamy."

"Amy, you stay out of this," Serena growled in a mock serious tone. She rounded back to her fellow blonde. "Now what to do with you. Where would you look nicer?"

"Huh?" Mina asked, obviously confused.

"Over my mantle or over my fireplace, because when I get you, you're dead!" Serena yelled playfully, lunging for the blonde. Mina squeaked and tried to run away, but Serena caught her legs and both went tumbling.

"Don't hurt her too much, Sere!" Andrew cheered. "She's still my girlfriend."

"Thanks baby!" Mina called.

"I don't want to go out in public and be accused of abuse."

"Hey!"

Mina socked Serena in the stomach. Serena lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. Mina's face curled into an evil grin as she put her legs under Serena's stomach and hurled her over her head. But Serena never hit the ground. She took off flying, and landed back on the floor with hardly a sound.

Andrew looked stunned. Raye and Chad were still oblivious to the whole thing.

As Serena readied to charge, something happened.

_"Help me!"_

"Huh?" Serena said, confused. Looking around, she straightened. The girls looked at her, confused.

_"Help me!"_

"Serena, are you all right?" Mina asked, their game forgotten. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm hearing a voice," she muttered. Suddenly there was a scream.

"Did you hear that?" Serena said in a frantic voice.

"Yeah, we heard it."

"Guys. . .I think it's time to go."

"Go where?" they asked in breathless wonder. Serena spoke low as to not worry Andrew.

"It's time to go fight monsters."

- -

The girls ran in the direction of the scream. They found it to be an overgrown rabbit/dog Youma. Its red eyes looked menacingly at them as they transformed.

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Girls, surround it!" shouted Serena. They scattered and formed a circle around it.

"Supreme Thunder Crash!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. The spell struck the Youma in the side. It screamed. But the scream was unlike any other Youma scream they had heard before. It sounded—it sounded almost human. The girls faltered for a moment.

"It's just Beryl trying to psych us out!" Amy yelled. "Kill it!"

Each girl used her own powers against it. This was a particularly strong Youma. It attempted to swipe at Lita, but she sidestepped out of the way. The monster was quickly getting confused and disoriented as it wound itself in circles. Then, Amy and Lita both hit it at the same time with their powers, and the monster fell to the ground. It didn't dissipate like the others. Then they heard a high, cruel laugh pierce the air.

"You fools!" Beryl cackled. "Look upon what you have done!"

Serena looked down and gasped. A human man was lying still on the concrete. Blood spilled from his head and his neck, but what Serena saw made her heart ice over; her Moon Scepter attack had cut the jugular vein in his neck. Any second and he would be dead. Tears came to her eyes.

"No," Amy whispered, voice choking. Lita, shocked, came and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Mina's sobs in the silence sounded like sirens as Raye tried to calm her down. Serena sank to her knees in defeat.

"I thought your powers didn't affect people," Beryl remarked, looking at her fingernails. Mina raised her head, eyes bright.

"You bitch!" she yelled, body trembling with rage and sadness. "How dare you!"

"I do what I must," Beryl replied.

"You had this planned all along!" Amy shouted up at her. "You knew!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm all-knowing, but yes, I knew." Then she added, "Of course I knew. And please, don't use such foul language with me."

"Why would you do such a thing!"

"Oh, my dear girl, this is but a taste of what is to come!" Exuberant glee filled her voice. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"No, it isn't," said Serena in an icy voice. As Serena stared up at her, something hard grew deep within her chest and within her mind. _I will kill her,_ she vowed. _She will feel my wrath. I will give her pain! For all the pain she caused us and so many others!_

The girls saw the fury and icy rage in Serena's eyes and voice and thought, _Beryl's gonna get it now._

Beryl narrowed her eyes. "Oh, and one more thing, Sailor Moon: I can read your thoughts and enter your dreams. You have a pure heart; that was what enabled me to enter your mind and shape your nightmares. Remember, I'm everywhere." With that she vanished.

Serena gazed with empty eyes at the dead pedestrian. She remembered a conversation with Mercury about their powers.

_Flashback_

_Zoicite's hands glowed black as she tried to punch the masked man. Tuxedo Mask moved with amazing swiftness, dodging her attacks and landing some of his own. While they fought, Serena looked on with rage and fury._

_How dare she attack Tuxedo Mask! Serena leveled the Moon Scepter at the General, ignoring the fact that Mercury had come running to her._

_"Serena," Amy whispered hurriedly, "you can't do this. You risk hitting Tuxedo Mask, and you know what our powers do to normal people."_

_"Tuxedo Mask isn't normal," Serena replied cold-heartedly._

_End Flashback_

"Why?" the girls heard Serena whimper. "Why does this need to happen when I'm finally happy? We swore we'd never kill, never destroy, a human ever!"

"We didn't know," Amy said softly, settling beside her leader. A comforting arm wrapped around Serena's shoulders, and Serena turned bleary eyes to Raye's tearful ones.

"But I would've sensed it!" Serena screamed, the sobs racking her body. She leaned into Amy and Raye. "Why?"

"Why, you ask?" Raye said, "Because she's horrible! She's a stupid bitch! I don't know why we even speak to vermin like her!" Rage filled her voice.

"We need to kill her," Amy said. "I am so tired of this!"

Serena looked at Amy gladly. "Let's go."

- -

"It's so cold!" Mina complained, hugging herself tightly. Of course it was cold on the top of Mt. Fuji!

"Will you shut up already?" Raye screamed, clutching her cloak tighter. They continued to trudge up the mountain, then came to a stop.

"This is the place," Amy said, referring back to her handheld.

The girls looked around. There were a few trees here and there, but it was mostly just barren land. Where could she be hiding?

Serena kept her eyes alert as she looked around the barren plain. The girls also watched, their cloaks wrapped tightly around them.

"There," Amy called, pointing to a tall oak tree. They walked to it and saw a hole in the hollow tree. "You're supposed to send negative energy into it in order for the door to open," Amy explained. The others sighed.

Serena backed away from the tree; a respective distance of four meters. Judging the direction of wind and the speed, she looked at her hands. Looking inside herself, Serena found all the pent-up anger, fury, malice, and disgust and _pushed._

A black ball of negative energy grew in her cupped hands. Opening red-tinted eyes, she pushed the power towards the tree. It swallowed the power and split open, revealing stone steps.

"How did you do that?" Raye asked, shocked at what she just saw. Amy quickly typed and read:

"All the negative feelings Sailor Moon felt towards Beryl were enough to take physical shape and had enough power to open the door."

They stared in awe at Serena, who looked like she hadn't just done something strange. "Let's go in," she whispered, and she led the way down the dark stone steps. There was darkness ahead. They kept walking down the steps, taking care not to trip in the semi-darkness. Suddenly, there was a loud scraping noise behind them, and the light began to fade quickly.

"The door is closing!" shouted Serena, but she could hardly be heard above the noise the tree was making. Soon there was a crack of light, then nothing at all. It was completely pitch black now. They started to panic, but then realized they must calm their nerves and continue on. Nobody said a word as they crept down the stairs.

The steps kept descending into the earth. How far under the ground were they? Three fathoms? Ten fathoms? One? Amy had no idea. She only knew that the air was getting cooler the further down they went. Then, Serena spotted a shaft of light up ahead.

"Welcome to my lovely home," Beryl's voice came from all directions.

Mina curled her lip in disgust as they dropped their cloaks. "Lovely my ass," she whispered.

Beryl's 'home' was far from lovely.

They appeared to be standing in a damp cave. The ceiling was high and in shadow. Stalagmites jutted out of the floor like sinister yellow spears. Water made murky pools of dark green all around the floor. Something yellow was slowly dripping down the walls. Lita felt something wet hit her head. When she reached up to feel what it was, it was sticky.

And then, adding to the horrible décor, was Queen Beryl herself, in all her hideous splendor.

Beryl sat on a gnarled throne made of stone and tree roots. A dark crystal floated in front of her, absorbing the darkness.

"How did you brats get in here?" she demanded, rising gracelessly from her throne. Serena stepped up.

"All my feelings towards _you_ were enough to open your door," she replied, taking her fighting stance.

"Oh, how cute. Is wittle Sewena angwy at big bad Queen Beryl?" she said the first words in a high, babyish voice, and the last two with an evil snarl. "And—oh, let me guess. You want to fight me now? You want to bring me down? You want to scour the Universe for evil and make a whole new one without evil to bring on a big, bright future of happiness of love?" She paused, looking at the faces of each Sailor Scout in turn. "Well, it doesn't work that way. There'll always be evil, and I'll almost always be behind it. Except for the evil on your miserable little planet. That stuff's homemade." Serena could feel her temperature rising. Anger was welling up inside her chest. She knew the other girls felt the same thing. There was one thing, one common goal between them: Revenge. And that is exactly what Beryl would get.

The beating of a lifetime.

"NOW!" Serena roared. The girls readied their attacks.

"Double Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Beryl nimbly dodged the attacks and landed some of her own. The girls flew back with enough force to break the stone. In fact, Serena was quite sure that something had broken, it hurt so much. But she struggled to stand, and succeeded, and she watched the other girls follow suit.

"We have to try something else," said Lita. They nodded their heads in unison toward her.

"Is that all you've got, girlies?" asked Beryl in her metallic voice.

"Not—yet," said Serena. She couldn't give up. They had barely gotten started! With this thought, a surge of energy filled her. She communicated telepathically to the other girls, and they straightened up too. They continued to shoot attacks at her, but to no avail. She would just swipe it out of the way, or step to the side. It didn't take long for them to start slowing down and becoming weary. How could Beryl be beaten? Could she even be beaten? It wasn't looking like it.

"I see you grow weary." Beryl was smiling. If that's what you could call it. None of the Scouts said anything. "Maybe you deserve a rest."

They stopped moving. Beryl walked up to Lita, and looked her straight in the eye. It made Lita's heart freeze over. "You've been battling hard. Good job." Then, she grabbed Lita around the neck and raised her a few inches off the ground. Sailor Jupiter's face began to turn red as she gasped for air. The other four girls ran forward to her defense. Beryl held out her hand to stop them, and they stopped, as if some invisible force was holding them back. Lita struggled for breath, but none came. Her face was turning blue.

"Let her go, you devil!" cried Serena.

Beryl turned around. "Okay," she said simply, then she threw Lita hard against the wall. Her left arm grazed a razor-sharp stalagmite on her trip to the wall, and she got a deep cut that immediately began to bleed profusely. She was gasping for breath, a dazed look on her face.

"Who's next?" asked Beryl.

Pure, raw anger welled up inside Amy's chest. She couldn't contain it. Putting on her game face, she strode up to Beryl. There was only one thing she could think of doing.

She reached her hand out and smacked Beryl across the face.

Beryl stood there, stunned. Then, she conjured up a ball of black light and thrust it at her. It quickly engulfed her entire body, and Serena gave a small cry as she watched the life being drained from her frail body. The black light disappeared, and Amy's body fell limply to the floor. Beryl let out a shrill laugh.

Tears streaming down her face, Raye stammered, "You can't—do this."

"Watch me." She then lifted Raye high up into the air, without touching her. Raye screamed at the top of her lungs as she was thrust down onto the floor. Serena heard bones crack. She knew without even looking that Raye was dead. Serena didn't try to contain her sobs. She couldn't stand to lose her friends. Mina walked up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Lita seemed to wake up a bit, and she stared in their direction, even though she couldn't move. Her body felt leaden and heavy. It was all she could do to stay conscious.

"That crystal is mine."

Now, at last, it had come to the crystal in her brooch. It had always been on her chest, glinting in the light. She didn't know what powers it contained, but knew it must be very strong. Serena clutched it.

"You can't have it," she said simply. Mina stood still beside her, bracing for an attack.

It came. An invisible force knocked her against the wall. The bone-jarring impact almost knocked her out. She kept her eyes on Serena. Serena's face was contorted with a mixture of rage and grief.

Beryl blasted Serena with another beam of light, and it lifted her into the air a few inches. She then walked forward, and reached out to Serena's chest. Her white fingers tore Serena's off the crystal, and she grabbed hold, and pulled it toward her. But it didn't move. The pain it was causing Serena was immense. Lita couldn't stand to watch.

"Don't!" she cried.

With her other hand, Beryl threw another jet of light at her, and Lita's head hung limply on to the side. Beryl pulled harder at the crystal. Serena screamed a high, terrifying scream, and the crystal was lodged free of her body. The light faded and she fell to the floor. Mina feared she was dead. She was right.

Beryl gave a scream of delight. "Yes! The crystal is now MINE!" A wind was swirling around the cave. It became more intense with each passing second. Mina wasn't sure she could hold on much longer.

But then something strange happened. The crystal began to glow with a bright light.

Beryl screeched, as if she had been burned, and dropped the shining orb to the ground. A white vapor came out of it then, and slowly took the shape of a person. She had very, very long white-purple hair, and skin as white as snow and fair as silk. A shining face took form, with bright, sparkling lavender eyes. A loud, clear voice filled the room. "Beryl," it said. The voice seemed to be full of hope and protection. Mina eased up a little. "You think you have won, but you have been defeated. Once and for all. Peace will be restored to the souls of the ancient Moon Kingdom and the rest of the Universe. You are dead." White light filled the room, and became so intense that Mina could not see. She heard the booming voice in her head. "Be at peace, Princess Jasmina of Venus," it said.

She closed her eyes, and the world went black.

- -

Serena felt like she was floating. Looking around, she saw black, like nothing existed.

Suddenly she saw her friends floating in front of her. They looked broken; blood oozed from huge wounds, limbs hung at odd angles, bruises and scuff marks all over their bodies. She turned away from them, tears coming from her eyes.

A bright light shone on her closed eyelids. Serena cracked them open to see a beautiful woman with white wings smiling at her.

The woman's hair was a white-lilac color, done up in Serena's hairstyle. Her lavender eyes glowed softly, showing determination and love. The white dress she wore hugged her slim figure, and the golden crescent moon on her forehead shimmered.

"Serenity," the woman breathed. Serena looked closely. "You are more beautiful than I remember."

"Who are you?" Serena asked, curling her legs to her chest. The woman looked hurt and deeply shocked.

"I am Queen Serenity, your mother," the woman replied. Serena widened her eyes. "Do you not remember?"

Serena shook her head. "I do not. All I remember is that I'm Princess Serenity and that Darien is Prince Endymion."

The form of the Queen nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, this should help." Serenity placed a warm hand on Serena's forehead.

Serena gasped as images flashed in her mind. The Moon Kingdom in flames. The peace before the Great War. Endymion-Darien-smiling gently at her before their first kiss. The true identity of the crystal in her brooch. Serena found herself crying as her forehead glowed with the crescent moon birthmark.

"Thank you," she thanked the Queen, expressing gratitude by kissing her hand. Serenity smiled at her daughter.

"Go."

- -

Serena woke up on the floor of Beryl's cave. The evil being was gone and her dark crystal lay shattered on the rocks. The once-shining orb that was her crystal lay dull and gray on the floor. Serena picked it up and held it to her chest, sobs rocking her body.

The crystal started shining white once more, and Serena was engulfed in it. When it cleared, Serena was now Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.

Her white dress was tight through the chest, but flowed from her waist to pool at her feet. Her buns were held by pins of three opaque pearls and her streamers spilled over her shoulders, now a silvery-gold color. The crystal, which Serena now knew as the Silver Imperium Crystal, hovered in front of her, ready to take orders from its princess.

Serena looked around with tears at the broken bodies of her friends. At her bidding, the Crystal lifted them one by one to be set in front of her. Serena caressed each face lovingly; at her touch, the Crystal healed all their wounds. She winced as she heard bones popping into place and mending. She felt her own broken arm mending itself.

The princess concentrated her own wish into the crystal, holding it over the newly healed bodies of her Scouts. The crystal "asked" her if this request was her final answer, and she nodded. A bright silver light filled the cave and surrounded the princess and Scouts.

All Serena remembered before she fell was painful groans and Lita's, "Oi, my head!"

- -

Serena's head pounded with enough intensity to break through her skull. "Ow," she complained as she sat up.

A flying force shoved her back on the bed, and Serena laughed to see it was Amy. Amy had been watching her friend.

"Oh Serena!" she exclaimed, half-sobbing. "We thought you'd never wake up!"

"Calm down, Ames," Serena soothed her crying friend as the others entered. Lita carried food on a tray, Raye carried a jug of steaming green tea, and Mina had some comic books. "Hey guys," she said. They sat next to her.

"How did you do it?" Lita asked when Amy pulled back. Raye and Mina let Serena lean on them for support.

"I was floating in this black space and I saw you guys there, looking so sunken and broken," she explained. Amy gripped her hand. "I saw this woman come to me. She said she was Queen Serenity, my mother in my previous life." The girls' eyes widened. "She gave me back my memories, memories of us and what we had. She let me know the true identity of my crystal. When I remembered how to use it, I used it to heal you guys and let you gain your memories back."

Raye hugged her with one arm as she kissed her friend's forehead. "We'll always be with you, princess. Now and forever."

"Of course you will!" said Serena, laughing. "You guys are all I've got." A tear ran slowly down her face.


End file.
